New Family Member
by SporkMilitia
Summary: Cancelled. Open for "adoption".
1. Prologue: Visits

Woot! First chapter of my first multichapter DP story, hope you like it, it's gonna be a little slow during the first chapters, but it will go faster later, naturally meeting chapters are slow, then the real action will come (hopefully I won't blow it). Well... Onward!

Warnings: Well... besides the beaten Dani, and pairings DXS, Passive TXJ(if I add it, but I do support it nonetheless), and Valerie and Star(maybe won't add it yet, and don't ask), I don't see anything else. Oh well...I came up with this while brainstorming... but I'm gonna give it try, thanks Jimmie130 for beta-ing my story!

**Full Summary: After a fight with Skulker, Dani is blasted into Danny's room and passes out. Danny takes care of her, after dealing with Skulker and now he must tell his family of Danielle, and tells them that it's Danielle's responsibility as he sillently hopes they'll help her afterwards.**

OK... also, timeline: Two summer trips, at least one year, this in 3 seasons... but I digress... so, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Star, and everyone else in the A-List are 15 years old, soon 16, Paulina is already 16, Jazz is 17, soon 18, and Danielle is 13, and it will be long before her 'biirthday'. As for everyone else... I don't know their ages well, so just add 18 months from season 1.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, it belongs to the lord and master Butch Hartman.**_

* * *

**Visits**

It was a Saturday night, around 9:00 PM; there are some lights on in a familiar neighborhood and in front where the building of the now famous family of ghost hunters, the Fentons, live, a very familiar vehicle, that looks more like a tank, enters the view. The Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle (or Fenton RV) parked in front of the Fenton Works after leaving from a restaurant in another part of the city for a family outing, which didn't go as planned. Danny and his family left the huge vehicle and you can see that they are wearing their usual attires, and they are talking as well.

"For once I would wish they would leave us alone, it's been 2 months and those vultures don't have enough yet!", a 15 years old Danny said, with a huge frown in his face, referring to the paparazzi and press people who kept following him for every detail of his life. You see, two months ago Danny Fenton revealed to the world that he, the 'weak and clumsy geek' as people often called him, was in fact the ghost hero and savior Danny Phantom, after saving the world from the Disasteroid, people started seeing him as for who he was, a true hero, but unfortunately, this also brought along a wave of fame that he wished would have never got since it brought also for many people trying to dig in his life to get even the slightest piece of information from him. And he actually tried to get rid of the fame with Desiree, but she was now capable of controlling the wishes she wanted and didn't wanted to grant, and this was one of them, apparently she considered it was amusing to see the Ghost Boy so worked out by his newfound fame.

And let's not talk about the fan girls, not only does Danny couldn't care less for them, since he's FINALLY dating Sam, but he also has to deal with them, mostly in school, and in the worst cases, the biggest fan girl of all, Paulina, who took a bigger liking in Danny Phantom as either ghost of human and thought that she could finally get the 'ghost boy' all for herself. But unfortunately, for her, Danny was no longer interested in her but Sam, and this brought huge amounts of anger to the popular Latina, ending in a catfight with the Goth girl, which Sam, not surprisingly, won. But Paulina still never gave up, and probably never will.

And even yet, after 2 months, things haven't got better, and if you asked Danny, he would say its getting worst. "Oh, you knew this was going to happen." Jazz said, with a quite amusing smile on her mouth, since even if the paparazzi were after her to get information, she didn't have it as bad as her brother, "Actually… I didn't consider THIS would have happened." Danny claimed, especially since their mailbox was, once again, full of love declaration cards, mostly from a certain popular shallow girl with an altar on her locker, and of requests from many newspapers and talk shows asking for the great hero for an interview.

"Not again, I gave them enough press conferences and told them enough about me without getting to much into my personal life… well, at least Cujo can eat them, here boy!" Danny called his faithful ghost dog, Cujo. After Danny learned of his new-gained fame, he had to keep away people from his house without letting ALL people be restricted from entering, especially Sam, so he went to the Ghost Zone and found Cujo and asked him to become the new guardian of the house while Danny and his family went out on some occasions. Cujo, being a natural guard dog, was more than happy to be Danny's new pet, and got to stay at the house, after Danny convinced their parents it was for the best, especially since Danny considered he earned the right to have a dog, after all, being Amity's Park hero is a huge responsibility, and he promised to raise the dog and watch him, besides, having a ghost dog has its perks, mainly not really having to feed him or bathe him and other stuff. Cujo was in charge of not letting ANYONE, except people Danny was related to, to enter the house. He still left people put stuff in their mailbox but any closer to the house and they should be worried.

After a while most people got used to it, that is most, since Valerie still was in a rather tense relation to the dog, and the feeling was mutual, but after a while started to warm up to the dog, like he did with Danny, and became friends with the dog as well, but there was still a little tension, but gradually decreasing.

The relationship Valerie had with Danny was tight as well… not only did she realize she broke up with him for nothing, but she also considered the times she could capture him and destroy him. But Danny forgave her for everything, and actually agreed to be friends with her, but Valerie refused saying she would need time, not only to let the revelation sink, but also get used to the fact that he was Danny Phantom and more importantly, forgive herself. She eventually did, and they became friends, and she also became one more member of the Team Phantom, or Ghost Getters as Jazz likes to put it.

"*bark bark*." barked Cujo happily to have more paper to toy with, or to destroy. "Oh come on Danny, is not really bad." said Jack being the usual positive guy he always is, especially since the government agreed to fund the Fentons to keep developing ghost weapons and shields to be distributed all over the world for certain ghosts that Danny can't capture in other parts of the globe.

Jack and Maddie Fenton also had a tight, but short, time with Danny since he was the 'Inviso-Bill' they wanted to rip apart molecule-by-molecule, but got over it, in 1 day, since he forgave them, and now they decided to study ghosts and everything else about them, so Danny agreed to help them, and became new members of Team Phantom, even though Jack is still trying to get Danny to be his sidekick, but that might, actually will, never happen.

But before the conversation could go any further, Danny's ghost sense activated and Cujo started to snarl and grow in size, "Not again." said Danny. Even after saving both, the Earth and the Ghost Zone, Danny still didn't have a rest from the ghosts, especially Skulker, since he said he would never stop hunting the hybrid. He followed his word, and sometimes came with a new upgrade, and occasionally with Ember, his girlfriend, who wanted to be amused of the 'Ghost Zone Greatest Hunter' being defeated by the ghost boy. And today was not different, well… not entirely.

A small black and white projectile came to the ground and hit the Fenton Works building, more specifically, Danny's bedroom wall and left a big hole in it, "Oh come on! I cleaned it up this morning!" Danny said while he went ghost and started looking around just to see Skulker in the air with his battle suit, grinning madly and Ember sitting above a rooftop in a safe distance smiling maliciously, like watching an interesting show.

"Oh this is great, now I get two ghost child's pelts at the price of one." said Skulker while preparing his blasters and rocket launchers. "Two? *gasp* Danielle!" said Danny while figuring out what Skulker was talking about, and he turned to his destroyed room wall just in time to see a 13 year old girl, get out of the rubble. A black haired blue eyed girl, resembling Danny's human form, tall enough to barely reach Danny's chest, wearing a blue hooded jacket, red shorts, and white-and-blue sneakers, badly bruised and injured, "Hey... Danny… wha-" said the girl before passing out and falling on the bedroom floor.

Meanwhile, the rest Fenton Family prepared their weapons to shoot at Skulker, and Cujo was ready to attack him until Danny surprised them, actually, scare them. "You… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" spat Danny in a deadly angry tone to Skulker. Such tone left dumbfounded the Fenton Family, Cujo, Ember, and even Skulker, whose metallic eyes were wide open. "Oh don't give me that. You should know very well that working for Vlad left me with information of the ghost girl, and before he had to… leave, he gave me permission to hunt her since she wasn't of use anymore." replied smugly the ghost hunter, and he proceeded to fire, but Danny simply countered the attacks with his own blasts and Skulker soon realized that he said the wrong thing to Danny, especially since he could swear he saw a hint of red flash in Danny's eyes for a split-second.

"You made a big mistake" said Danny in a low, cold, and emotionless tone. "Oh, look at the time, I've got guitar practice right now, see ya later, Skulker, if you manage to survive." said Ember, quite fearfully and left quickly afraid of her afterlife. "Uh oh…" said Skulker, and Danny proceeded to beat literally the true form of Skulker out of his battle suit, one could say he was ripping Skulker's battle suit 'molecule by molecule' since every blast, every punch, every ice spear left even a larger dent that the last one, and to wrap it up, Danny unleashed a ghostly wail to Skulker's almost-destroyed battle suit.

It was good fortune that the ghostly wail was unleashed in direction to the sky or else half the neighborhood would've become a wasteland. Such a scene never happened before, not even when a month before, Skulker decided to attack the Manson Residence and use Sam as a bait. When Danny found her she was held with a knife threateningly close to her throat and the hunter had an amusing grin, but in that moment Danny saw red, and in a split second Sam was free from Skulker's grasp and the hunter was already getting what he deserved. But the ghostly wail wasn't used, probably because it would destroy the house and maybe because Sam was unharmed, but in at this very moment, Danny's protective older brother sense activated and he went berserk. Nothing, but probably Sam, could snap him out of this bloodlust-like trance.

The wail took Skulker's suit on edge and exploded but Skulker already left the suit and was floating in midair, with his true form, helplessly, especially in front of an angered Danny, who neither haven't even broke a sweat, nor appeared tired at all, and Skulker was literally fearing for his afterlife, but he was saved by a blue light that meant heaven to him, but was in fact a Fenton Thermos sucking him in, fired by Maddie Fenton, who hoped his son wouldn't snap at her for stopping the fight. But that wasn't the case since Danny relaxed and flew to his room, through the hole the wall had, obviously looking for the girl that was attacked by the ghost hunter before.

The rest of the family, with the exception of Cujo, who stayed outside and returned to normal size to proceed guarding the house, got inside the house and climbed up the stairs to Danny's bedroom and found it empty, so they searched the rest of the house and eventually got to the guest bedroom and found Danny with a first-aid kit, already nursing the mystery girl, "Danny, who is she?" asked Maddie, worried about the girl and confused about who was she, and about what happened, and with the slightest hint of fear in her voice afraid of his son not quite venting his anger after the beating he gave to the ghost, currently in the thermos.

"Danielle." replied Danny quite gloomily while still tending the wounded girl. The Fenton Family observed in silence sitting in a few chairs located in the white guest room, while Danny was applying bandages to the wounded girl that now had her arms and legs covering various wounds and bruises and a band-aid on her jaw bone covering a small scar.

When Danny was done he gazed his family and asked "Can she stay here for now?", "Danny, this girl should be brought to her family, They must be-" stopped suddenly Maddie after seeing a flash of pain, sorrow and sadness on her son, obviously getting that this girl must be homeless, or at least doesn't have a family. "Sure, she can stay here." said Maddie which, in turn, made Danny give a small smile in response.

The entire family left the room and went downstairs to the living room, since it was 9:30 PM, still early to go to bed, and asked Danny about the girl in the guest bedroom. "All I can say is that she's Danielle and that she has ghost powers like me, the rest of her story is not really my responsibility to reveal, she's going to tell you when she wakes up in the morning." answered Danny.

Later that night everyone was asleep in their own rooms, with the exception of Danny who was neither in his room, due to being damaged earlier and now having to lay in the couch located in the living room, nor asleep, too worried about the ghost-powered girl asleep in the guest bedroom, a girl he considered a cousin, no- a sister, who was actually his clone.

He went up the flight of stairs and peeked on the guest bedroom to find Dani asleep and covered in a blanket, possibly something his mother must've done, and watched as she was sleeping. Danny felt guilt, because he thought that this wouldn't have happened if he found his clone sooner. Since the Disasteroid stopped being a threat, and with Vlad in outer space, Danny thought it was time to reveal the truth of his younger cousin/sister/clone, despite the fact that he would have to reveal the identity of her creator and the reason she was created, but he felt that no matter what, his family and friends, would trust him. Unfortunately that wasn't the case, since Danny was so busy with having to visit the greatest leaders of the world and attending talk shows and press conferences, and dating Sam and other stuff, that he didn't had the time to find her, it didn't help either that she left after the Disasteroid was no longer a danger. Danny approached the girl in the bed, who was slightly shaking and with a frown in her face, also sweating a little.

'Must be a nightmare.', Danny thought. So he leaned and gave her a kiss the forehead, which appeared to have calmed her, as the ghost girl now had a small smile in her face, and stopped shaking and sweating, Danny left the room, with newfound tiredness and reached the couch downstairs to fall asleep there.

Unfortunately, he failed to notice a pair of turquoise eyes belonging to a now skeptical Jazz Fenton, who saw the scene in the guest bedroom and was now filled with more questions than ever, especially since she thinks she remembers the girl somehow from somewhere, but can't quite put her finger on it, also she's also jumping into conclusions about Dani's relation to her brother, and she has no idea that all of them are wrong in more ways that just incorrect. But she ultimately decided to ask her brother in the morning, or Danielle herself, and clear her mind of wrong thoughts, especially since she knows her brother would never cheat on Sam, so she went to her bed and eventually fell asleep too.

* * *

Hope you like it, don't expect updates soon though... I was trying to finish the story first BEFORE posting it, I hate it when I'm waiting for updates and I don't want to do the same to you (that is if there are any loyal readers out there)

Review, please! You know you want to.


	2. Early Morning Arrangements

Second chapter! I can't believe I updated!

So far so good... still, this once is 800-900 words shorter... couldn't really add more because the first one bascially had a small prologue, a recap of the past events so... yeah... but I promise next chapter will be extra long.

Thanks again to Jimmie130 for beta-ing this chapter as well. And also I would like to thank Jimmie130 and Lord Fireix for reviewing and PhantomGirl1223 for faving my story. Jimmie130, XxPrincessPhantomxX and keyks554 for faving and adding my story to their alerts. And DreamBloodTear for adding my story to her alert. Also prophetofgreed for reviewing and adding my story to his alert. And GIGA-XISBASS and Pii for adding me to his story and author alert, faved author and story and reviewing.

Ok, the thanking part is getting a little, OK, a LOT long, so from now I'm just going to skip it and just thank everyone who has reviewed, faved, story/author alerted and author faved. Ok? Good... you know I really care for you all for reading my story, so I'm just going to thank you, and ask you people that if you fave or add to alert my story, at least review, say good job, or good chapter, or keep up with the good work, just review will ya? Thanks.

Also, there are still some faulty points, like there always been in the show, in case you're wondering, no... there was no one close to the Fenton Works to tape the fight or anything, they hid or something inside their own house, and they also think twice before getting too close to the house with Cujo guarding it, but you might be surprised, but not now in this episodes, maybe in episdoe 4. OK? Now, ONWARD!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even my life, DP belongs to Butch Hartman.**_

* * *

Early Morning Arrangements

A digital clock, located in the same white guest room of the Fenton Residence, reached the 5:00 AM mark, showing the hour of this not-so-particular Sunday, and next to the table where the clock was resting was a chair filled by Danny Fenton, looking excitedly and anxiously at his 'younger sister' currently sleeping in bed.

Danny's mind was filled with thousands of thoughts, like, what happened to her? Where was she? Why didn't she look for him? Was there something stopping her? Did she think she would feel uncomfortable by asking his help? Staying at his house? With his family? Those were all valid thoughts; after all, he would feel strange by staying at the house of the person he was cloned from.

He thought it was still not a good reason to not ask for help. He kept pondering about it until it hit him. She wasn't afraid of any of that, she was just afraid of what he was once afraid of, rejection. Being rejected by his parents was Danny's greatest fear, and even thought Danielle was her own person, she still had Danny's taste, personality, powers, etc. which meant she could also have his fears, such as rejection. Danny thought she must believe she would be rejected for what she was, a clone created by Vlad Plasmius, that she would be kicked out, or torn apart molecule by molecule or worse.

Danny shook his head to clear those thoughts, after all, is not like if she had a choice about it, and he would help her no matter what, if his family rejected her, which he thought was highly unlikely, he would still help her, and convince her parents she isn't evil… even if it meant revealing what Vlad had done to her. They would be doing it for pity then, but maybe they would start doing it for love, after all, technically she is their daughter, even if Danny would be the 'father' since she was cloned from him.

Danny kept eyeing the girl in bed hoping she would wake up soon. To his eyes she looked fragile, weak, even if she had powers like him. After all, with Skulker getting stronger, and Danielle having almost no experience fighting ghosts it wasn't a surprise she was beaten, not badly, but still really hurt, passing out in her human form, weak, cold, with ragged, torn clothes- He then noticed her beanie was missing. 'Must have fallen when she crashed in my room or something' he thought.

He decided to check his damaged room, which had the hole covered by a bedsheet and by some furniture, in order to prevent passage to anything inside by it, and he found the lost red beanie that belongs to Danielle covered by some rubble. He remembered when Danielle first visited him, posing as his 'third cousin once removed' and how she helped him with the muscled clone, met his friends, covered them head-to-toe in food from the cafeteria. Then he remembered something else.

He then ran quietly to the guest room, left the beanie in the table next to the bed, and ran downstairs to the living room to use the phone. He dialed a number and waited for the person to respond. It rang once, twice, thrice, until the person answered.

"Danny, it's 5 in the morning, not even the sun came out. I love you and all but you must REALLY have a good excuse to call me this soon or I'll make you full ghost." said a grumpy Sam in the other end of the line, which made Danny smile a little. "I found her." simply replied Danny.

Danny could swear he heard Sam completely wake up at the other end of the line. "You found Danielle? Your little sister?" asked Sam hopefully.

After Danny and Sam became boyfriend and girlfriend, sealed with the 'Wes' ring that became the 'Sam' ring, which also became, even if it wasn't voiced publically but still known secretly by both of them, a promise ring, along it came the 'no secrets policy' and they happily complied. They told each other what skeletons they held in their closets and it eventually reached the point of Danielle. And with that, Sam became the only person yet to know the truth about Dani.

Danny told Sam everything about Danielle and what he had planned for her. Sam was still a bit, okay, a LOT skeptical about Danielle, but the 'no secrets policy' forced him to tell what Vlad did to her, and it made Sam reconsider everything about Danielle, and accept her. Danny told her how he considered her a younger sister and is worried about her, and how he tried to look for her but can't due to the fact he's busy with his new lifestyle, which includes his fame, something both Danny and Sam loathe but learned how to deal with. So it was natural of Sam to be concerned and happy of learning of the arrival of the ghost girl.

Danny also promised she would be the first person to know of her arrival, if he didn't found her while there's public around, something which wasn't the case, and they would see what they could do.

"Yeah, she's here… safe and sound… well, most of her." replied Danny, surprising Sam with his sad tone. "You're quite gloomy, even more than I'm usually am. What happened?" asked Sam, "Skulker." replied simply Danny. "Oh… I can't help but feel bad for the little blob of ectoplasm." replied jokingly Sam, which made Danny chuckle in response, it was a little dry, but it was sincere.

"Yeah, I treated her wounds and she's sleeping in the guest room, but I wish I would have found her earlier, and not bruised and beaten after making a hole in my room." said Danny, "Hey, it wasn't your fault, it was Skulker's and something tells me he paid for it, right?" replied Sam, "I pounded his suit to pulp, almost got him until my mom captured him, and now he's in the Ghost Zone. Something tells me he's going to really think twice before attacking someone close to me." answered Danny, "Yeah- wait, your mom? Your family was there?" asked Sam surprisingly, "Yeah… everything happened when we arrived after going out for dinner and now they know about her, but very little… I'm gonna have to tell them more about her… but what if they reject her?" said Danny, "Then tell them what you told me, that she's a little sister to you, she's a friend… what Vlad did, although I would use that one as a last resource." answered Sam, "Yeah, maybe you're right… after all, she's not evil… just a little naive…" replied Danny, "Maybe? I'm always right… trust me, they'll like her, and if they don't, you can always overshadow them." said Sam, "Ha ha… Ok… I'll tell them later when they wake up… do you think you can be here, or should I give you a ride?" asked Danny, "No, I'll be there… but they won't like the fact that I knew about her before them, you promised them no more secrets too.", "We're a couple, and WE aren't supposed to have secrets, besides… if you accepted her then they'll adore her." replied Danny jokingly, "Yeah- Hey!" said Sam, "Just kidding, well, gotta go… something tells me they won't wait for the sun to rise before they get straight answers, bye!" said Danny, "Bye!" replied Sam.

"So… will you tell me about the younger sister I never knew about?" said a scolding voice belonging to a possibly annoyed Jazz Fenton. Danny snapped his head, surprised, in the direction of the voice of the 17-year-old girl. And sure enough, standing in the bottom stairs located in the living room was Jazz, also holding a glare, probably because there's one secret she never knew about, an important one, and her brother didn't tell her about.

"Or should I ask Sam?" continued Jazz. "Uh…" replied Danny. "Danny… who is she? And tell me the truth; I heard everything you both said." commented Jazz, who held a wireless phone receiver in her hand to put emphasis in her declaration. Danny sighed in defeat and proceeded to tell Jazz everything, what Vlad did with his DNA, what Danielle really was, what she did, what happened when she returned, the encounter with Valerie, what Vlad did to her, how he helped her, what Danny wanted to give her, everything.

It was finally 6:00 AM, the sun started to rise, and Jazz was dumbfounded, practically glued to the sofa she was sitting, wide-eyed after Danny explained to her with millions thoughts racing through her mind.

"Listen, if you're going all technical on me because she's a clone created by Vlad, and thus not only she mustn't have a soul, and should be completely evil, but-" started Danny but was interrupted by Jazz who simply said "So she's Danielle, the one in the Ghost Files you wanted to help desperately, and make her a part of the family… your 'little sister'? No wonder why she looked familiar".

"Yeah- hey! I placed a special password for her file, how did you figured it out?" asked Danny, surprised by the fact her sister found about his 'special password'. "'Samantha Fenton'? It was obvious, not really far away from 'Sam Fenton' but the intention is good, a thing that not even you would be allowed to say, it was clever… but still obvious." simply answered Jazz quite teasingly, making Danny's face turn a shade of red that would envy tomatoes.

"So… do you like her?" asked Danny hopingly, "Hmm… well… she's cute. I can't really stay mad at her. She's just an adorable thing!" said Jazz surprisingly giddy. "Well, that's one less… I just hope Mom and Dad accept her." replied Danny. "Danny… they'll accept her, trust me. You're just going to have to tell them the whole story. All of it." advised Jazz.

"Yeah, maybe you're right… besides, I did promise them no more secrets, and I kept Danielle only to Sam and me. I'll tell them when they wake up. Besides, even Valerie, who hated all ghosts at the time, gave Dani a chance, because she was human. I really hope our parents see her as that as well and give her a chance." said Danny while walking upstairs with his older sister. "They will. We're just going to have to be honest." Assured Jazz, "Thanks, Jazz." replied Danny, "Your welcome." said Jazz.

It was 7:00 AM in the morning and Danielle still hasn't waked up yet. And Jack and Madeline Fenton already rose from their beds, and headed to the guest room and found Danny and Jazz, sitting in one side of the bed watching Danielle who was still sleeping happily in bed, probably having a dream.

"Danny? Jazz?" whispered Maddie while approaching the sitting pair. Both teens quickly looked at their mother with an expression of shock, anxiety and nervousness.

Whatever they kept in secret was something that was intriguing Maddie and she wanted answers. But before anything else was said suddenly the little lump in the guest bed started to move and the 13-year-old girl started to groggily open her eyes.

"Ugh, can someone please turn down that sun! I don't wanna get up." said sleepily the young girl. When she finally came to herself and realized what happened and where was she, she completely woke up, sat up and looked around the room to see that she was in the presence of the whole Fenton family.

"Umm… Hi?" said Dani while shyly smiling.

* * *

There you go, also Cujo sleeps outside, if you were wondering, why? Because he's loyal to his job, and he is supposed to stay watching every hour for any unwanted visit, you don't know where those fan people will show up. *looks to his left and right*

Also, there were some fanfictions in which I saw that not even Sam knew the whole story about Danielle, and don't get me wrong, it's a nice way to continue a story, namely the story 'The Return of Dani Phantom', but I don't want to be a copycat and decided to make Sam the only one in the whole freaking world to know the truth about Dani, besides, if they're a couple they are not supposed to have secrets, I think...

Oh well... read and review.


	3. Early Morning Arrangements: Part 2

This chapter focus first on Sam, Tucker, and Valerie, afterwards it merges from where it was left of last chapter, couldn't make it shorter, or break it, besides, I think it's better this was, and don't worry, I have LONG plans for this.

Thanks again to Jimmie 130 for beta-ing me. And for everyone else who reviewed, fave the story/me and added alert to my story/me. I'm getting a lot more reviews than I thought (I have more than 0 reviews, new personal record).

Hope you don't think the end is a little corny. Couldn't exactly make it less corny. But who cares.

**DISCLAIMER: Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom**, while I don't even own my writing style. Unoriginal writing is unoriginal. Onward!

* * *

Early Morning Arrangements: Part 2

As soon as Sam hung up the phone she took a bath and changed into her usual clothes, wore the ring, and prepared for a very surprising day. She had a lot of thoughts on her mind. For one she was actually concerned for the ghost girl Danny considers a little sister, and was wondering pretty much the same thoughts as Danny. But unlike Danny she actually thought farther than that and decided to be prepared for what it would be needed, so she decided to make a call.

She dialed a number and waited for the person in the other end to take it. It rang four times before the other person answered. "Sam? Is that you? What's wrong? And why are you calling me at 5:30 in the morning?" said Tucker, groggily, in the other end of the line. Tucker Foley, is the youngest mayor of Amity Park, elected at the age of fifteen, and did a surprisingly good job in comparison to Vlad, especially considering this is a teenager who would have probably used this power to get girls, but didn't since he was 'secretly' seeing someone, or at least secretly if you consider Danny being the only one not knowing the mystery girl of the relationship, who was Jazz Fenton. Ever since Tucker became mayor, Jazz also took a part-time job at the City Hall, half the reason was for extra money and credit, but the other half, and a very important for her, was she could be with Tucker.

Sam thought well since if someone could get papers for a certain clone girl, Tucker could pull a few strings and get them, especially since Sam, who agreed to tell Danny every secret she had, decided to keep Tucker's dating Jazz thing for a few favors from him, and decided to cash it out now. It was still surprising Danny didn't know anything about it, then again, the press focus on him, not really focusing on Tucker unless it's mayoral business, and Danny is very clueless. "Good morning, Tucker. Gee, you are in a good mood today. I was just wondering if you could do me a favor." asked Sam. "Ugh, Sam, if you want to ask me to approve an Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian law, will you at least ask at a decent hour?" answered Tucker a little harshly.

"This is more important than that, Tucker. Do you remember Danielle?" replied Sam. "Danielle… you mean Danny's third cousin once removed?" asked Tucker. "Well… not exactly." mumbled Sam, but unfortunately Tucker heard her. "Huh? What do you mean?" asked Tucker. "*sigh* I'll explain later, OK?" replied Sam. "Sure." answered Tucker.

"Let's go to the point. Can you make papers appear magically so that Danielle has a birth certificate and also adoption papers so that Danny's parents become hers?" asked Sam, "Sure, but seriously, why do you want me to do this? And doesn't she have a birth certificate already?" replied Tucker. "I said later." answered Sam. "Fine, I will do once I get to my office." said Tucker.

"Thanks, Tuck. Also, Danny told me to come to his house. Since Skulker had a run in with Danielle, and you can guess where it goes." said Sam, "Ouch." was Tucker's reply. "Yeah, but it's OK. Danny took care of him, and treated Danielle's wound. I think you should come too. It won't take much time before Danny's parents wake up and ask away everything about Danielle, and we should be there too. You'll get your answers then." said Sam. "Alright, see you at seven. Bye!" answered Tucker. "Bye." replied Sam. And they both hung up.

'Well, that leaves only one more person to know.' thought Sam. She proceeded to dial another number. And waited for the other person to answer. It only rang once. "Sam? What is it? Is it a ghost?" asked Valerie in the other end of the line. "No, it's something else." said Sam.

Ever since Valerie became part of the Team Phantom, she also became a good friend of Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz. She was also forgiven of chasing Danny since it didn't do much harm anyways. She still hung out with Star, since Star wasn't a snob like Paulina and actually hung out with Valerie because she was a good friend or so Valerie though. When Valerie started questioned her why was she hanging out with her, Star tried to avoid it every time, but one day, Valerie pinned her in the floor of Star's bedroom to force it out of her and when she saw Star's blush she figured it out. Star spilled her beans to Valerie and Valerie actually felt flattered from getting such feelings from her blonde friend, and Valerie decided to give it a try. She surprisingly found herself having a greater time actually dating the blonde girl and they became actual girlfriends. The A-List promptly kicked Star out but she didn't care, she was ever gladder to no longer be Paulina's satellite.

This was a huge shock to the Team Phantom but quickly adjusted to it, sometimes they let Star hang out with them when they have the chance. And Valerie gained their full trust, and Sam couldn't be more relieved to know Valerie didn't have any thoughts of getting Danny, even more now that there is no longer any chance of that, since Valerie's a lesbian now.

And her addition to ghost hunting was more than appreciated, since now that more and more ghosts, besides the ones that already knew Danny, tried to challenge the 'Great Savior', and sometimes came by packs in order to take him down. But with the new members of Team Phantom, it was proven to be difficult for the ghosts.

"What is it?" asked Valerie, "Danny told me you met Danielle, right?" said Sam, "Yeah I did, what's with her?" asked Valerie. Ever since Valerie was a part of Team Phantom and Danny's friend, she started questioning Danny about Danielle and her whereabouts, all Danny could tell her is that he was trying to find her, even asking a few of the good ghosts if they saw here, but nothing came up. He told her that he was trying to get her a home, more specifically, his home. Valerie suggested him to go look for her and that the rest of the team could protect the town, but Danny said no, believing that if she needed him she would look for him. And now, Valerie was about to get an answer about this ever bugging topic.

"Danny found her." simply said Sam, "Oh my gosh. Is she ok?" asked a worried Valerie. "She's fine; she's now at his house. Danny told me she met Skulker and you know the rest." replied Sam, "Skulker hurt her?" asked Valerie, "Yea, but he paid for it. Danny treated her and she must be still sleeping, but his parents are going to wake up soon, and Danny is going to need our help." said Sam, "Our help? For what?" asked Valerie.

"I'll explain later." said Sam. "Can you get to Danny's house at 7:00?" asked Sam. "Sure, I'll be there, bye." answered Valerie "Bye." said Sam.

She checks on the alarm clock and sees it's almost six in the morning; no doubt her parents would wake up soon. So she left the house as quietly as she could, and she proceeded to go to the Fenton house on her scooter. She arrived before it was seven and patiently waited for the other two to arrive while petting Cujo, who woke up with her arrival; she soon heard a humming noise and looked up to see Valerie in her suit.

Valerie got to the ground, made her hover board disappear and retracted her suit; she was wearing her usual clothes. They greeted each other and waited for Tucker to arrive. He arrived exactly at seven, on his scooter, wearing his 'mayoral' look, as he named it, consisting of his green cargo pants, brown boots, suit vest, top hat and his glasses. "Sorry, girls. It was a hard time to sneak past my parents without waking them up." said Tucker. "It's ok, no harm done. We should get in, they're probably awake by now." said Sam.

They proceeded to enter the house using the key Sam got from Danny and checked the house. They eventually went upstairs quietly and as they got closer to the guest room they heard a girl's voice said. "Umm… Hi?"

They stopped briefly, recognizing the voice as Danielle and they quietly checked into the guest room and they were frightened to know that Mr. and Mrs. Fenton where in the room, facing Danielle, and they saw that while the girl was smiling shyly, she was starting to get scared.

"Danny?" squeaked frightened Danielle. "Is ok, Danielle." said Danny, the 13-year-old calmed a little but was still scared. "Can I talk to you outside?" asked Danny to his parents. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie, backed away frightfully and decided to get in Danny's room since they knew they wouldn't talk there. They heard footsteps from outside that grew faint in the direction of the stairs; obviously the owners of the footsteps were going downstairs. They left the damaged room and checked the hallway to find it empty, so they decided to check the guestroom and found Danielle curled in a ball, hiding her face on her knees while hugging her legs, probably crying.

They decided to leave her alone and head downstairs. As they quietly went downstairs they found that the Fenton Family was currently sitting in the living room with Jack Fenton in the easy chair, Maddie Fenton standing next to him, and Jazz and Danny were sitting in the sofa, they all glanced to them surprised to see them there. "We're here." said Sam. "Good." answered Danny with a faint smile.

"I called Sam to be here for this, and apparently she invited Tucker and Valerie as well." cleared up Danny to his family. Sam took a seat next to Danny while Valerie and Tucker stood. "I'm pretty sure you want answers, Mom and Dad, and not gonna lie to you, at least no more from now." said Danny. His parents only nodded. "But, as I said, it's her decision to tell you about herself. So I'm gonna get her and see if she's ready to tell you. Ok?" continued Danny. His parents only nodded. So Danny went upstairs while he left the rest of his family and friends to themselves.

"How long have you known about her?" asked Maddie Fenton, "Well…? I've known for about months." said Sam quietly. Danny's parents were surprised to the fact that his girlfriend knew everything about her for so long, but they didn't. "How much do you know about her?" asked Jack. "I know everything… but Danny said that Danielle should tell you everything about her, so I kept it to myself" answered Sam. "And you?" asked Maddie, directed to the rest of the people in the living room.

"Danny just told me everything this morning, I forced it out of him." answered Jazz. "We just heard of her today, and we still don't know much." answered Valerie. "But one thing is sure, she really must give us answers, I don't know in what situation it would be exactly needed a birth certificate." said Tucker while looking at Sam, and flinched as he accidentally revealed something that wasn't supposed to be revealed yet. Both Jazz and Sam cringed mildly knowing exactly was going on and Valerie stared wide-eyed to the teen mayor. Even as the Fenton parents were eager to know the truth Danny held from them, they decided to wait. But Jack and Maddie Fenton's minds were filled with more answers, some of them wondering as to what situation could possible need a birth certificate.

"Danielle?" asked Danny while peeking into the guest room. Danielle looked up to see the person she considered a brother, the only one she considered a family… that is if she thought she deserved one. Danny could clearly see the small hints of tears welling in Dani's eyes and came closer to her and sat on the bed.

They sat there for a few seconds before Danielle hugged her 'brother' quickly and Danny responded immediately. "I missed you." said Danielle quietly. "I missed you too. Where have you been?" asked Danny quietly as well while breaking the hug to look at her 'sister'. "Uh… around?" answered Danielle hesitatingly. "How exactly around?" asked Danny worriedly. When Danielle didn't answer, Danny said "In the streets?", Danielle looked away and Danny got his answer. "*sigh* Danielle, I've been trying to find you, I want to help you-" started Danny until Dani cut him, "No, I don't want to be a burden, I can take care of myself." said Danielle, but neither one of them believed anything she said.

"Tell me the truth, Danielle." said Danny. "Fine… I was scared of…" Danielle trailed off. "Rejection? By my parents?" asked Danny, and Danielle turned to him surprised. "Is OK, I was afraid of that when they didn't knew of my ghost half, but they won't reject you. Even if you were made by Vlad." said Danny.

Danielle knew this was true, since she couldn't think of Danny's parents as cold as Vlad was, after all they accepted him, but she wasn't still sure about what their reactions would be if she had to tell them everything about her, and she knew she would. She knew they would be disgusted of the fact of Vlad using Danny's DNA to clone his perfect half-ghost son, but how exactly would they react to her, this was still unknown to her, and probably to Danny as well.

"Come on, they are waiting downstairs." said Danny while getting up. "Do we have to tell them everything?" asked Danielle. "We have to, I promised them no more lies and I kept you a secret until I found you. Is going to be OK, Danielle… the worst thing that might happen is that they will hate Vlad even more, but I don't think they would hate you." said Danny. Danielle only nodded and reluctantly followed Danny out the room and downstairs.

When they got there they found everyone but Sam and Jazz, staring expectantly at both of them, which frightened Danielle and took cover behind Danny. Danny glared at the four people staring and they stopped staring at Danielle like wolves to a piece of meat. Cujo came inside the house to look at the scene and saw the 13-year-old behind Danny. His instinct told him to be careful of this girl, but as he approached her, the dog sensed a familiar aura and smell from her, like if he knew her already, and figured she wasn't someone to be afraid of.

The dog barked and everyone stared at him. They saw the dog looking happily, with his tongue out, at the ghost-powered girl and he lunged at her. At first Danielle was afraid believing the dog was attacking him and involuntary changed into her ghost form but she realized the dog was just greeting her as he licked her face as she held him and she giggled.

Everyone smiled, but not long after that, Jack and Maddie Fenton, who knew nothing about Danielle gaped at her sight once she put the dog down, since the saw that Danielle's human form not only did it looked like Danny's, but also her ghost half resembled his ghost form. This made Danielle get uncomfortable for a second and changed to her human form. But the surprised expression of Danny's parents was still there, and an awkward silence followed.

Danny decided to break it by saying "OK, I believe you deserve some answers, and honestly, I don't know where to begin, so ask questions and she will answer them if she feels like answering them." said Danny. "Who are you?" asked Maddie. "Danielle" answered quietly Dani. "What happened to your family?" asked Maddie, genuinely concerned. Danielle's expression only saddened and she quickly glanced at Danny. "You might say she didn't have one." said Danny. With this, all but Sam and Jazz gasped. Danielle felt really awkward with the situation but decided to not show it.

"So, you're homeless?" asked Jack. Danielle only nodded. "But isn't she your third cousin once removed, Danny? How can she not have a family?" asked Tucker. Both Danny and Dani cringed similarly, as Sam and Jazz stared at each other. Both Danny's parents were confused with the sudden revelation of information, while Danny glared at Tucker. "*sigh* Just ask something else." said Danny. "Danny, tell us everything." said Maddie. "Fine… Danielle is… she's…" Danny's voice trailed off, now not so sure of how his parents would react. He didn't know if he could say it, and he didn't have to. "I'm a clone… I'm Danny's clone." said Danielle.

At this, Danny's parents, Tucker, and Valerie could only gasp at the sudden reveal. They didn't know what to think, and neither did Danny and Danielle who were wondering what they were thinking.

"By who? Who made you?" asked Jack. "… Vlad…" answered Danielle. And if they gasped before, this was something new, they gasped in total shock and horror of the sudden name that was only used by the Fentons as a mock word. With this Danielle went invisible and was actually considering leaving until Danny grabbed her by the shoulders and made her visible.

"Look, before you jump in any conclusions, would you at least hear her?" asked Danny. Jack, Maddie, Tucker, and Valerie were actually a little surprised that Danny was doing this for the little girl, after all, Danny didn't want anything to do with Vlad, whether it was the illegal money and items he left for Danny in his will, or the weapons and other stuff the Fentons were allowed to keep from Vlad's lab. Danny gave them a glare that said 'Do what I say or else' and they only nodded.

So Danielle proceeded to tell them what Vlad's cloning project was, the attempt of creating his perfect half-ghost son. Since Danny wouldn't join him voluntarily, he decided to make his own son using Danny's DNA, but his clones were faulty, unstable, and needed a sample of 'mid-morph DNA' to be stabilized. At first Danielle thought the DNA was for her since Vlad manipulated her into believing she was his greatest creation and that he loved her, but he was actually using her to capture Danny, while she posed as his long-lost cousin, and obtain his DNA sample, and Vlad wouldn't care if she melted, since he only cared for his clone son.

The four people who knew barely something of Danielle could only drop their jaws in horror of what Vlad did. Danielle didn't know if this was directed to her or to the idea of Vlad cloning a son for him, but she decided to keep going with the story.

Once she realized what Vlad really was she freed Danny and he proceeded to wreck his place so he wouldn't continue with his cloning projects and she 'flew off rather dramatically', as Danny placed it. She returned a few months later since she was melting and she would become a puddle of ectoplasm and needed Danny's help, but she was in Elmerton and couldn't reach Danny without melting because of using her powers. And she met Valerie, who was unknowingly used by Vlad at the moment, captured her and used her as a bait to capture Danny and afterwards she delivered Danielle to Vlad. Danielle asked him if he was working on something to stabilize her, and he said that he was working of 'far more important things' like the Maddie Program upgrade, something that brought anger to her and everyone else in the room hearing the story, and he said he would only accelerate the melting process so he would know from her remains how she stayed whole after so long.

Danielle's memories were starting to plague her with images she would never want to live again, or remember for that matter, and she stopped. Danny decided to continue the story and told that when Valerie decided to help him free Danielle, he went to his parents' lab and grabbed the unfinished Ecto-Dejecto that would help Danielle stay whole, since it actually gave more strength to ghosts rather than making them weak. And when he arrived to Vlad's house and reached the basement he found Danielle was already melting and he used the Ecto-Dejecto. For a moment he thought that she was gone since she finished melting into a puddle of ectoplasm, but then she regenerated and became whole again. She thanked Danny for that and she proceeded to beat Vlad's copy to a pulp and afterwards she flew off dramatically again.

The four people who didn't know of the story were truly surprised of what the two Danny's went through, and for what he did to help her. He explained them that not only he did it because she was different from the other clones for many reasons, such as having a sentient mind that allowed her to turn against Vlad and actually had feelings, but also because he not only considered her a family but also a little sister.

Jack, Maddie, Tucker, Valerie and even Dani were shocked to hear such statement and stared at him. Danny was actually meaning it, and even Danielle, had a few tears forming on her eyes for hearing what she always wanted to hear from him.

The most shocked of all were Jack and Maddie, not only did Vlad proved to be crazier than he was, but they were also surprised of everything they were said, especially Danny's statement. Jack couldn't help but feel a little disgusted of Vlad's idea of cloning his son, but he still felt bad for Danielle, since they were both tricked by the same person. He thought Vlad was his friend and Danielle thought Vlad loved her. Maddie had similar thoughts as Jack, for one she didn't liked the fact of what such lengths would Vlad go to have his perfect family, but she also felt bad for the ghost girl, she also thought that if Danny was willing to help the girl, despite her origins, she should give her a chance as well, after all, it wasn't like if Danielle had a choice, she obeyed Vlad because he was the one who created her.

Both Danny parent's looked at each other and they knew each other thoughts. "Why don't you go upstairs, kids? Maddie and I have some things to discuss." said Jack. With that Danny, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Valerie, and Danielle only nodded and went upstairs to the guest room, while Jack and Maddie went to the kitchen.

"Do you think they'll help Danielle?" said Danny after he closed the door, and everyone took a seat. Valerie took a chair, and so did Tucker. Danny, Sam, Jazz and Danielle sat on the bed and they started talking. "They will. After all, if Danielle had a choice in it, and knew what Vlad was sooner she wouldn't join him in the first place." said Jazz. Danielle only nodded as she sat in bed with Jazz to her left, Danny to her right and Sam in Danny's other side. She knew Danny's parents would help her, at what extent she wasn't sure. At least they didn't hate her. And now that she thought of it, it was a stupid thought; she wasn't guilty of what she was.

"So… that's why you needed a birth certificate." said Tucker. Danny and Sam only nodded. "Well, now we have to come up with a story for Danielle." said Jazz, "A story? For what?" asked Danny. "Think about it. Danny Fenton suddenly has a younger sister out of nowhere? And she looks a lot like you, it can't be coincidence that an 'adopted' daughter would look like you, and they might confuse her as a fangirl" replied Jazz, and the last part made Danielle cringe. She wouldn't like the fact to be called Danny's fangirl, it was close to being a clone, only voluntary, and that made things worse, at least to her.

"True… we could say she is a cousin, and we adopted her because… uh… her family died?" said Danny. "Maybe… but then the press would look for any dead relatives of yours and that might be more suspicious since there wouldn't be any dead relatives." said Tucker. "You didn't really put a thought in this did you?" asked Sam to her boyfriend. "Well… I was more worried on the lines of where Danielle was and how you guys would react to her… I didn't really put a lot of thought for this." said Danny.

"Well, think of something, I don't want anyone calling me a fangirl… or a clone." said Danielle lightly shuddering. It was true; she wouldn't like being called a clone, even if she was that, it would be a reminder of something she desperately doesn't wants to be.

"We could say that you are our cousin. We could say that you're Aunt Alicia's daughter visiting. But we're not sure if she could really help us." said Jazz. "I really didn't planned this well, did I?" asked sarcastically Danny. "You didn't." answered bluntly Tucker. This earned a glowing glare from Danny.

While they kept pondering on a good excuse of Danielle being a family member, Jack and Madeline Fenton were downstairs, in the kitchen, having similar thoughts to the teenagers. "But what could we say to suddenly gaining a new daughter? Adoption wouldn't work, she would be called a fangirl, or a clone, just because she looks like Danny, and she must hate being called a clone, she would wince a little when the word clone was mentioned." said Maddie. "Hmm… and we can't say she's a relative either, everyone from our families had been calling us, saying how the press harasses them to give some information of Danny." said Jack.

Both Jack and Maddie agreed to help the girl and make her a part of the family, Danny was more than glad to help her, and since Sam and Jazz knew of everything and felt okay with it they thought they could give it a try. Besides, she is, in theory, their daughter and couldn't just let her in an adoption center because it would technically be giving her away intentionally. They couldn't live with the guilt, and who knows, they might enjoy having another daughter. It could be weird at the beginning, but then again, if the Fentons are one thing, is definitively not being a normal family.

"Maybe we should start first by telling the kids we'll help Danielle. And actually, they don't keep track on our whole family... my sister Alicia got hardly interviewed since she lives far from us, in Arkansas." said Maddie. Jack nodded and both of them went upstairs to the guest room. When they entered, Danielle immediately froze. "Kids… we decided that we'll adopt Danielle." said Maddie with a small smile.

Danielle couldn't believe it. They were actually going to help her despite everything they told her about herself, and yet, they were receiving her with open arms, literally. Maddie knelt to the floor and opened her arms while Danielle hurriedly ran to her and they embraced, and Jack patted Danielle's head. Danielle was so happy she cried and everyone in the room smiled at the scene.

This was it… Danielle was a part of the family, a part of Team Phantom, and now, the rest of her life began.

* * *

If you're wondering. NO! It's not over, yet. I said I have long plans for this... you might be surprised next chapter.

Next chapter it's about the first day of the rest of Dani's life, and she's also introduced to everything she missed after her last visit, and much more.

I hope I can keep doing this story. Oh well... see ya! Read and review! You know you want to!


	4. The First Day of the rest of Dani's Life

Ok… fourth chapter… and I used my studying time for this so you better enjoy it! Anyways, today there is some action, so you wouldn't feel like the story is starting to border into boring family fluffiness riding in a powder blue Prius with a 3-pound stud Chihuahua as a passenger, in other words, fruitty... I'm crazy, and a small part of me is kinda... gay, so that explains it all, then again, a little family bonding is always good. So this it chapter 4, ENJOY!

Also thanks to everyone who reviewed and etc. Thank you very much for your support! And to Jimmie130 for beta-ing this chapter again!

Also, as a warning, I want you to read my other story, A Lesson to the World: Prologue to understand who Unknown is and why is he... actually... I don't want to ruin it... just read my other story and then this one.

_**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman, the smartest man on the planet, owns Danny Phantom, thanks to him we can read this fan fiction. ONWARD!**_

* * *

The First Day of the rest of Dani's Life

It was 9:00 AM of the not-so-particular Sunday, and everyone in the house already ate breakfast, especially Danielle, who was more than eager for a warm meal she didn't had in months. Now everyone of the Team Phantom that were still in the kitchen and were telling Danielle of what she missed these last months. Or at least what wasn't revealed in the press, which wasn't exactly much, considering how invasive those vultures can be, according to Danny. But still was enough to fill her in, for instance, Valerie's relationship with Star. A huge shocker to the young girl, but understandable and she adjusted to it and she was told she would meet Star later. Also other things she never knew of, like Danny's allies in the Ghost Zone, which Danny promised he would take her to visit some other time.

They also gave her a small tour of the house and even took her to the lab. At first she was a bit terrified about going to the lab, but Danny promised her it wouldn't be like Vlad's lab, and in fact, it wasn't. It was absent of the usual depressing and horrifying look Vlad's laboratory had and it looked more like a research lab, rather than a weapons lab and torture chamber. There was still a gun or two in the open, but they were small guns, since the bigger ones were always left stored in stealth places, away from simple view.

Danielle also told them of the places she went, apparently she couldn't make it past the United States, and to other countries and continents, but got to visit many places, even space stations, and actually enjoyed viewing the many types of scenery, but she wouldn't trade it for what she just gained, ever.

During that small time, Sam, Valerie, and Tucker got calls from their parents who were worried about them. They explained that Danny's 'cousin' was visiting them and Danny wanted to introduce them to her. Of course, this didn't went unpaid, with Sam's parents almost jumping into wrong thoughts of why Sam was at Danny's house, and grounded her, Valerie's Dad thinking her daughter went ghost hunting without his permission, again and gave her a warning, and Tucker's parents grounded him for sneaking up as well, he may be the mayor but his parents are still unfazed by that fact. This was actually being lenient compared to their usual punishments of threatening with restriction orders, ghost hunting restriction, and severe grounding respectively.

"Well, this is the excuse we're going to use: She's going to be Danny's cousin, adopted by my sister, Alicia. I'm going to tell her about it." and Maddie went to the phone to talk to her sister. "And I'm going to modify the adoption papers a little bit." said Tucker. "So I won't be an actual daughter?" asked Danielle. "To us, yes. To the public in general, it would be hard to explain it, actually." said Jazz. "Is ok. At least now I'm part of the family." said Danielle happily. "And as a family, were going to give you a tour of the town, right Jazz?" said Danny. "Right, also we're going to take you to the mall, and buy you some new clothes, yours are a bit… used." said Jazz tactfully.

That was true; Dani's clothes were torn and dirty, mostly from the battle last night. Danielle told them that Skulker ambushed her on her human form which caused the result of torn clothes. She was flying to Amity Park to give Danny a small visit, since it's been two months, but suddenly while she was going over the bridge between Elmerton and Amity Park she got attacked by Skulker and he was literally on her ghostly tail. When she approached the Fenton Works building she had hope that Danny would help her, even she was still very far away, but Skulker launched a wave of seeking missiles that hit her hard and transformed her into a projectile that impacted the side of the building, more specifically, Danny's destroyed bedroom. The rest they already knew it.

"Come on, I think I have something in my old clothes that could fit you." said Jazz and dragged Danielle with her. Once upstairs, Jazz started digging in some boxes that held her old clothes, and eventually Danielle joined in too. It took them a while but they finally came up with an outfit that would suit Dani for the trip to the mall. "I still think there's something missing… I know!" said Jazz. She left the room and then she came back with the missing ingredient and when she finished she stepped back. "How do I look?" asked shyly Danielle. "I think you look… great!" said Jazz. This made Dani smile confidently.

Downstairs, Danny is getting quite impatient. "What's taking them so long?" asked Danny, "Dude, they're girls, taking long is their thing, like when they- OW!" Tucker was cut off from a double smack given by both Sam and Valerie. "And I even wonder why Jazz sees in you." muttered Sam loud enough for Tucker and Valerie to hear it. "Gee, thanks for your confidence, you really know how to boost a man's ego." muttered Tucker in reply. By now Maddie returned "Well, I promised Alicia I would tell her everything when I had the chance, in the meantime she's going to play along." said Maddie, "Great, that makes things easier." said Danny.

"OK, here we are." said Jazz while bringing Danielle with her. Everyone just looked at Dani and smiled, when Jazz said she looked great she wasn't kidding. Danielle was wearing a short-sleeved shirt that reached just past her waist, dark blue jeans that fit her perfectly, plain white sneakers and her red beanie, that luckily, wasn't bad or torn, it was still in a good state.

"You look great Danielle." said Danny, "Thanks bro." replied Danielle. Before they could keep discussing more about Danielle's new temporary appearance, Sam's cell phone started playing a dark tone and Sam answered it. "Hello?" asked Sam. "Sammy, dear, are you near a TV?" said Sam's grandmother, Ida, at the other end of the line. "Yeah, why is that grandma?" replied Sam, "Well, you should turn it on and look at the news." answered Ida. This came from the fact that she, along with Jeremy and Pamela Manson were currently watching through the kitchen's TV in the Manson household, more specifically, the news and these were news the Team Phantom should seriously look.

Sam turned on the television in the living room and the news showed up. "This is Tiffany Snow with the morning news. Last night, a strange ghost girl resembling greatly the great hero Danny Phantom was attacked by a metallic ghost known as Skulker." said the news reporter. The screen then showed footage, apparently from a civilian camera due to the lack of quality, of the fight between a blurry but identifiable form of black and white with green eyes, and a metallic figure with a flaming mohawk and on the sidelines a blue figure with blue flaming hair. Then the metallic figure fired a large barrage of missiles that struck their target, the black and white figure and the small figure shot rapidly to an unknown direction and the metallic figure followed with the blue-flaming-haired figure on its tracks.

"It is unknown who or what the figure was but as you can see in this frame the figure strongly resembles Danny Phantom minus a few differences." said Tiffany Snow and the TV screen showed a low-quality zoomed picture, showing the front of the black-and-white figure. It was truly noticed that this was indeed Dani Phantom, the long hair tied in a ponytail with a green hair tie, black and white clothes showing her midriff area, consisting of a contrasting black and white long-sleeved shirt, with the famous DP symbol on the black part of the shirt with contrasting gloves, black pants with white trims, and white shoes. Under the image was the sentence 'Dani Phantom?' in bold white letters.

What surprised everyone the Fenton house was that someone actually filmed some of the fight, which lead to the truth of Dani Phantom discovered before someone from Team Phantom could do or say something about it.

"It is very obvious that apparently Danny Fenton hasn't revealed about this missing family member that was never named or spoken of. And now we're going with Lance Thunder who's live at a safe distance from the Fenton Works building." said Tiffany Snow.

"Thank you Tiffany, we're right now at 20 feet from the Fenton Works with many other reporters from many channels waiting for Danny Fenton to give us some light about this particular topic. So far we have been greeted by his guard dog, Cujo, who has stolen the pants from another field reporter." said Lance Thunder, and he stepped out of the view of the camera to show a brown-haired man in a brown suit missing his pants that were stolen by a confident-looking Cujo. The man is running and Cujo seems to be smirking, hard to tell since his face is covered by the pants he holds on his mouth while he's sitting at the front steps of the building.

"Oh, great… just what we needed… well, let's see how that story we came up can work." said Danny reluctantly. Everyone nodded and Danny braced himself for what he was going to get. When he opened the door he was greeted by several flashes from many cameras and many lights on him and camcorders filming him the whole time. Cujo, sensing his master's uneasiness grew in size and snarled at everyone, and everyone stopped photographing and settled with peacefully recording Danny. Danny sighed and thought 'Could this get any worse?' and suddenly his ghost sense went off and he thought 'I was wrong.'

Suddenly all the recording kit from the reporters and entire vans from the many news channels started glowing green and started floating and combining altogether forming a massive twelve-feet-tall robot formed by strange mixture of the vans, cameras and some computer parts that came from nowhere, apparently. And the mechanic monstrosity had a huge monitor on top of it that had the function of a head and showed the not-so nice face of a certain technopathic ghost, known as Nicolai Technus.

"HAHAHA! I, TECHNUS, MASTER OF ALL SCIENCE AND ELECTRICAL TECHONOLOGY, WILL DEFEAT YOU DANNY PHANTOM, AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" said Technus, once again, shouting his 'master plan' to the four winds. "Ugh, you chose a bad time to strike, Technus." said Danny, changing into Danny Phantom, while every civilian in the area, fled to unknown parts for protection. Everyone in the Fenton household heard Danny, and prepared for battle too. Jack and Maddie got weapons and Specter Deflectors for the human members of Team Phantom. Jack and Maddie had a Fenton Bazooka each, Tucker, Jazz, and Sam had Fenton Wrist Rays, Valerie changed into her battle-suit and Danielle changed into her ghost form, Dani Phantom.

Everyone went outside and provided assistance to Danny, who was already battling the mad ghost in his techno-suit, being aided by Dani and Cujo. Danny Phantom kept shooting ecto-blasts and ice spears while Dani Phantom was firing ecto-blasts and the occasional ecto-sphere as well, and everyone else in the Team Phantom was aiding with what they could as well, using their weapons, unfortunately, it was good enough, and Tucker started trying to hack into Technus suit with his PDA but was having bad luck with it. "HAHAHA! You can't defeat me, Ghost Boy! Even with your hacker friend, you other friends and family, and especially with that clone girl of yours! HAHAHA!" cackled madly Technus.

What Technus didn't know is that when he said that last part referring to Danielle, he woke up something inside of her. Danny knew she was made and he was going to try to calm her, but he saw that her eyes, like once his eyes did, turn red. "I AM NOT A CLONE!" shouted angrily Danielle while she swooped down and grabbed the foot of the gargantuan robot and with amazing strength threw it very high into the air. "What? What's happening!" asked fearfully Technus. Danielle flew up and above the robot and she went down and pushed the robot to the ground with full force. When the robot reached a high falling speed she separated from it and charged a massive ecto-sphere that she threw later to the falling robot.

The explosion made the robot fall even faster and everyone from Team Phantom cold only shield themselves from the smoke and dust that rose when the robot fell deep into the ground and created a massive hole in the street, reaching the dirt below. Once the smoke and dirt was cleared it was visible that no one was injured, and the hole was filled with nothing but metallic junk and Technus came out of it, a little dizzy from the experience. He was promptly absorbed by the blue light that shot from a Fenton Thermos fired by Danny, who was at the edge of the 15-feet wide and 3-feet deep hole. Danielle landed next to him, with her hand on her knees and panting. She was tired from the sudden use of her energy, and she transformed back to her human form, changing her white hair to black, her green eyes to blue and her white-and-black clothes for the clothes she was given earlier.

Everyone from the news people who came earlier, suddenly came out of nowhere with spares cameras and camcorders and started photographing and recording everyone from Team Phantom, but more importantly, Danielle. She was starting to get a little nervous and Danny saw that, so he whistled softly and Cujo heard him and he jumped in front of the ghost children and snarled, and everyone immediately backed up.

"Listen, Danielle and I-" began Danny before he was cut off, "Her name's Danielle?" asked a random reporter. "Yeah, and would you please let me finish?" asked Danny, all reporters complied, "Danielle and I will answer your questions later, so would please leave us alone?" asked Danny. All reporters were starting to look at each other, unsure if Danny was actually going to answer their questions later, but eventually agreed and started nodding slowly. Danny smiled and said, "OK, I'm going to call you later so I can answer your questions." and with that all reporters left in spare vans that came, obviously sent from the many news channels.

Danny and Danielle, both sighed in relief, as Cujo started shrinking. The rest of Team Phantom came closer to them to congratulate them, or more specifically, Danielle, for singlehandedly defeating Technus by herself. This victory, came of course, with a price, since she snapped for being called a clone, and everyone was hoping that none of the reporters got that and started formulating theories about Danielle's reaction to being called a clone.

When they entered back they saw on the TV Tiffany Snow talking, "And now the footage of the fight between Team Phantom and the ghost Technus", then the screen showed some footage of the recent fight starting from where Dani Phantom grabbed the metallic monstrosity and tossed it to the air and proceeded to tear it apart almost literally, once the footage reached the part to where Technus was absorbed and Dani Phantom changed to Danielle Fenton, it froze. "As you can see, this Danielle is clearly a close relative of Danny Fenton and the rest of the Fenton Family, and it's very powerful, perhaps equally or more than Danny Phantom. On the meantime Danny Fenton promised us he would answer our questions other time, this is Tiffany Snow, wishing you a good morning." finished Tiffany Snow and the TV was turned off by Danny.

"Well, at least they didn't mind much the part where Technus called me a clone." said Dani. "True, but that doesn't mean they won't ask. Tucker?" replied Danny, "On it. One press conference coming up." said Tucker and he made a call with his PDA.

"Oh well, this trip to the mall is going to be a little uncomfortable, apparently." said Danny, and everyone couldn't agree more. "Well, here's some money, honey. Be sure to not spend in too fast." said Maddie while handing Danny some money. "And be back before curfew, we're going to work a little on the lab, right Maddie?" said Jack. Maddie nodded and they went downstairs while everyone else left to go to the mall.

_**In a dark clocktower located in the depths of the Ghost Zone.**_

"So… that's why she's now a part of the family?" asked Unknown. The mysterious ghost and the ghost master of time were both looking at a particular scene were Danny and his friends were going to the mall and were talking, they were also getting some strange glances from most people around who were whispering and pointing at them, more specifically Danielle, who was starting to feel a little uneasy, but Danny calmed her by placing his free hand on her shoulder, since his other hand was entwined with Sam's hand.

"Yes and the challenges that are awaiting her are great, and only she has the power to defeat them, and Danny must help her along the way. She has proven capable of defeating them, but will she have the state of mind to endure them? Only time will tell." said Clockwork while changing from his young child for to his oldest form.

"I can sense great power from her… how strong is she?" asked Unknown. Clockwork used his staff and showed many scenes that will take place in the future, amongst them is Danielle in her human form starting to get chills and even the occasional icicle forming on her body, another one where she is flying in her ghost form and unleashes an ice ray from her fist, other one, also in her ghost form, where she grows so mad she yells and visible sound waves start coming out of her mouth and devastate everything.

"Wow… she's strong… like her original." said Unknown in awe. "She is, and she couldn't arrive at a better moment asking for Danny's help… she will need it, greatly." said Clockwork. The time window then shows Danny, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Valerie, and Danielle arriving at the mall and entering it.

* * *

Well... this is it, the end of this chapter... I'll upload next one soon enough, hopefully... in the meantime, read and review.

Also, I told you I had plans for this, I just wished I knew what the hell are my plans... oh well... and no... Unknown will only have this appearance... he will 'disappear' to the timeline he is needed the most and he will not appear again until my next story... and what do I mean with 'state of mind'? And also, 'challenges'? Hehe... just read...


	5. A Trip to the Mall gone wrong

Chapter 5! I actually update this story? Cool!

Thanks for everyone who reviewed and Jimmie130 for beta-ing this chapter too.

This is a small start of the long plans awaiting Danielle…. so I'm gonna start with the beginning of one of Danielle's challenges. There's also a reference to my second story, it's faint but it's there… let's see if you can find it. And if anyone is wondering, and you might tag me as a perv by saying this, but Danielle just entered pubery, so she's still... flat-chested and no, they will not buy her bras yet... so... yeah... don't ask why did I even thought of it... so move along please...

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom… or anything else. I do, however, own an oxnard… don't ask.**_

* * *

Trip to the mall gone wrong

_**Ghost Zone, Skulker's Island.**_

"I cannot believe that whelp defeated me so easily!" said Skulker while he was cleaning his many weapons that he was planning to use once he went to hunt Danny again. "Well, you did taunt him past the point of no-return, that dipstick sure looked pissed when you attacked that clone of his." said his girlfriend Ember who idly adjusting her guitar.

"Well, next time I will have him hanging on my wall." said Skulker triumphantly. Ember only snorted in response. "What?" asked Skulker angrily, "Oh please, the first time he spared you because his mom caught you, do you really think you're going to capture him now, especially now that she has little dipstick with him?" replied Ember while referring to Danielle as 'little dipstick'. "Hmm… true… he's getting stronger with every passing day, and not even I, the Ghost Zone Greatest Hunter, can possible defeat him." said Skulker.

A new figure appeared, "You think you have it hard? I just came from him, he's not the only one getting stronger, the little girl just single-handedly defeated me and my robot suit." said Technus. "What do you want, Technus?" asked Skulker. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to make an agreement, a deal if you prefer" said Technus. "What kind of deal?" asked Ember who was listening the conversation. "The ghost child is getting stronger every day as you said. And now he has his 'cousin' with him. That's now double the problem, and his teams of friends don't make things easier. Eventually he will be too strong on his own, even stronger than the King of Ghosts, by then we won't have a chance against him." explained Technus.

"Interesting… but where are you getting to, Technus?" asked Skulker. "Simple, we must unite forces if we are to defeat the ghost child." answered Technus. Both Skulker and Ember considered this greatly, soon Danny Phantom would be invincible, and with that they wouldn't have a chance against him. They stared at each other for a second, knowing fully the other's thoughts. "Fine." said both Skulker and Ember. "But what should we do?" asked Ember. "We need more allies for this plan. If the ghost child has his own little army of friends backing him up, we are going to get our own army of ghosts ready to fight him. But he's physically strong to take us out with his ghostly wail, we need someone who can break his self-esteem, and his clone's too." replied Technus.

"I think I know the right ghost for that task." said Skulker grinning madly.

_**Earth, Amity Park.**_

Arriving at nearly 10:00 AM the group met with Star who arrived there after Valerie gave her a call and told her that they would be going to the mall to buy Danielle some clothes since the other ones she had on her 'trip' to visit her family in Amity Park where 'blasted by Skulker' when in reality they never existed. It was a good idea and Danny planned on using it in case that question popped when he was asked at the press conference he would give later on the day, but in the meantime they were going to show Danielle around.

While Danielle already knew a little of Amity Park she didn't know it fully and she was excited to be there, even though during the entire trip to the mall she had this nagging feeling, a horrible dread in her stomach that made it knot, and it wasn't the whispers, stares and pointing from the people to the way there, it was something else, like if this day was going to be horrible, that something was going to be terribly, terribly wrong, but she pushed the feeling aside when she and the rest arrived at the mall and met with Star.

Little did she know that she should have listened to that horrible feeling and be prepared, since today, her challenges would begin.

_**Outside the Mall. On top of a random rooftop. Safe distance from Danny and Dani's Ghost Sense.**_

"Are you ready for this?" asked Skulker to the figure behind him while staring through his binoculars to the Team Phantom who just stopped near a blond girl and started talking.

"I am. Should I attack now?" asked the figure behind Skulker. And we see that this figure was actually the Fright Knight. During these past two months the Fright Knight has been working on a secret mission he never told anyone about, but was always free for the occasional raid to Amity Park if there was one, and now he had a mission Skulker hired him for. Many believe Fright Knight still works for Vlad and is planning his return; others believe he was just enjoying the feeling of being free of duty and just relax by himself, with his horse Nightmare.

"Yes, and make sure you escape once you get him, and leave him for an hour, that should be enough time to break his will." said Skulker while maliciously smiling.

_**Inside the Mall.**_

Once Star was introduced to Danielle and got to know each other they proceeded to browse in some clothes shops for something that Danielle could wear. From what Danielle recently knew the blonde girl wasn't in exactly friendly terms with the original members of Team Phantom before the Disasteroid, but it was mostly because of Paulina. Star was mostly afraid that she would be rejected by other people from what Paulina told her, and that if she did something that was against the A-List, the rest of her life in high school would be, to say the least, unpleasant.

Valerie backed her up when Star told them this by saying that she knew herself of how the A-List could be, and that Star wasn't a bad person at all, after all, she did continue to see Valerie without the A-List knowing it, and some members of the A-List are sometimes reluctant of the things they do, like either gossiping or making up rumors, for the female members, and picking on unpopular kids, for the male members.

With that, eventually Team Phantom forgave her, after all, Star did say she was sorry, and Danny had experience with enough people and ghosts to know when people were lying, and Star wasn't. After that, hanging out with Star, when they could, turned out to be a good time overall. She wasn't anything like Paulina, she was an actual person who wanted to have fun, and didn't do it to hang out with Danny Phantom, half because she was their new friend, and half because she could be with Valerie. And they did have a good time sometimes, without counting on the occasional ghost interrupting. With that she was given a Specter Deflector for protection and a Ghost Wrist Ray in case a ghost appears and they might need backup. She always wears them; in fact she can sometimes take on some of the weak ghosts like the Box Ghost, the Lunch Lady and other formless ghosts by herself, with some practice she could make a good ghost hunter.

But today they wouldn't focus and that and instead they were focusing on Danielle and her need of clothes. While they were half-idly for the boys and half-focusing for the girls, on the task of finding clothes, Dani had again that feeling of dread in her stomach. She knew it wasn't anything she ate, or anything else for that matter, but a hunch that something bad was going to happen.

After half hour of browsing, or just looking somewhat impatiently for the boys, mostly Tucker, they came across and outfit that might fit Danielle. A small flower pattern shirt with a gray vest and fitting jeans. They thought that the clothes were good but her shoes wouldn't match, so they decided to buy the clothes and go buy the shoes at a shoe place.

With every passing moment, Danielle's hunch grew bigger, she was afraid that something would attack them and it had her on edge, luckily no one noticed it, except Danny, who knew something was up with her little sister. But he thought that if it was serious she would tell him, he thought that it could have been from the stares they got from people, that got him nervous for the first couple of weeks, but he adjusted to them and hoped Danielle would too.

They went to a shoe place and bought Danielle a pair of shoes, they were like Danny's but at least it would match her new outfit. Afterwards they decided to check the mall and show Danielle around.

Soon it was noon and everyone decided to go the food center in the mall and rest, and perhaps grab a bite. Danny order himself a chicken sandwich, some fries and a coke, Tucker ordered a double-double meat lover's burger and a coke, much to Sam's utter hate while she, Jazz, Star, Valerie, and Dani order healthy meals, some had meat, others didn't and with diet drinks.

They were idly chatting of certain topics, like Danielle and her visit and the ghost that attacked them earlier, also Danielle's new outfit and other random topics, and the usual Meat versus Vegetables argument between Tucker and Sam, which Danielle found amusing and a little funny. They were having a great time and Danielle forgot her hunch until both hybrids felt an icy breath come off their mouths and materialize in a blue puff of smoke, while gasping at the sudden chill. And Danielle suddenly remembered the hunch and feared the worst, and she should, since from the roof came the Fright Night in his haunted glory mounting his steed, Nightmare and lowered to the ground.

"Danny Phantom, I am here to defeat you." said the Fright Knight. He unsheathed his sword, the Soul Shredder, both Phantoms changed to their ghost form while the rest prepared their weapons and some civilians left while others just backed away enough to stay out of danger and watch the fight.

"Danielle, don't let that sword touch you!" said Danny. "Why?" asked Danielle. "If you do, it will send you to a dimension of your worst fears, and you don't want to live them again, do you?" replied Danny. Danielle gulped and hoped to the great powers of above she wouldn't have to. "I'm gonna get a pumpkin." Said Tucker, fully knowing he wouldn't be much of a difference. "Why would he get a pumpkin?" asked Star. "It's the only way to defeat him, to sheath his sword on a pumpkin." answered Sam.

With that, the Fright Knight charged and held his sword high ready to swing his sword at his target, but Danny was faster and decided to promptly freeze the spook until Tucker got the pumpkin. "Dude, you need to chill." quipped lamely Danny while firing his freeze ray, but the Fright Knight dodged, and he jumped off his steed. "Nightmare, charge!" the Fright Knight commanded his steed and Nightmare went on full throttle to trample Sam, Jazz and Star, but both Dani and Valerie shot the steed and it got distracted, while Danny battled the Fright Knight and hoped he wouldn't get a strike from the sword.

The battle was fair, with Team Phantom having mild advantage, Danny was engaging in close combat with hopes of stealing the sword from the spooky knight, while the rest of Team Phantom were dealing with the ghostly steed, and suddenly Tucker came triumphantly holding a pumpkin on top of his head, "I got the pumpkin!" said Tucker happily, which was no coincidence there were some pumpkins in a nearby store in the mall on October. (Phantom Planet was aired on August, and it's two months after, do the math.)

Danny, who was wrestling with the Fright Knight for the dominance over the sword so he could sheath in on the pumpkin was trying to win it, but the Fright Knight pushed him aside and threw him to the floor and prepared to plunge the sword to Danny but Danielle blasted the Fright Night in the back and he turned around just in time to see Danielle flying towards him, while his steed was captured by Sam using the thermos.

"Get away from him!" said Danielle while preparing to release from blasts from her fists, but the Fright Knight only lunged at her, grabbed her arm, threw her to the floor face first, and plunged in sword in her back. "NOOOO!" said Danny while Danielle disappeared to the dimension of fear; "Now is your turn Danny Pha- Where did he go?" said the Fright Knight, realizing Danny was out of sight. He felt someone poke him in the shoulder and turned around to get his face blasted and crash into the wall, losing his grip to his sword. Danny proceeded to grab the sword and plunge in the pumpkin Tucker brought and recite the incantation to trap him, "To cease the storm, to end the fear, the sword must sheath, in pumpkin near." said Danny.

A cloud of purple smoke covered the Fright Knight and another came from the Fenton Thermos that Sam opened and both were absorbed by the pumpkin and it disappeared to unknown parts. With that Danielle reappeared from where she disappeared and she was, tactfully saying, frightened. Her face was one of utter fright and she was shivering like if she was frozen to death.

"Danielle? Can you hear me?" asked Danny, but he didn't have any answers from his sister who was currently staring off into space while shivering. "I don't want to know what she just went through." said Tucker, this earned a glare from everyone but Danielle. "What? I don't." said Tucker, lamely defending himself. Again, everyone but Danielle rolled their eyes to their friend who usually said the wrong things at the wrong time and place.

"Come on, we have to snap her out of it… but how?" asked Danny.

At the same time, Danielle's mind was filled with the images she saw in the dimension of fear, but these visions were far from what most people would think. In fact, these were images she never thought she would fear. What she saw was indeed different from Vlad melting her into a puddle of ectoplasm, or his return. It looked like her next worst fear from all of the sudden was the loss of her new-gained family and friendships.

What Danielle saw was a vision of pure horror, hundreds, if not thousands of ghosts, led by their group leaders, attacking Amity Park, and promptly destroying everything, starting with the members of Team Phantom, their families, houses and everything else. What was worse is that she was blamed by everything, everyone knew she was a clone of Danny created by Vlad, and she couldn't do anything to stop the attacks, and she was close to lose her sanity if it wasn't for Danny saving her. If she was going to recover from the experience, it was hard to tell, but Danielle needed her brother now more than ever.

_**Ghost Zone, Clockwork's Tower.**_

Clockwork was looking at the time window were he saw Danny carrying his little sister to their house, with everyone on his trail. He smirked as he started a countdown on his mind from three, when he reached zero, behind him appeared two ghosts dressed in robes, having a single, but large eye as their heads. These beings were known as the Observants, watchers of time, who made an oath of watch and never act, and Clockwork would do any changes they saw dangerous for their timeline.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Observants, would you like something?" asked Clockwork. Both the Observants didn't like Clockwork at all, ever since he interfered with Danny's timeline and prevented him from becoming evil rather than destroying him, by cheating according to their rules. They put Clockwork in charge of the future that should never happen, and the ghost child as well. Clockwork started to become more… annoying to them, to the point to do a few favors for Danny, even if it means cheating again and again.

"You know well why we are here, Clockwork." said the first Observant. "You are interfering again, without our consent!" said the second Observant. "I am just pulling some strings to prepare Danielle for what may become in her future, it is all a matter of time, it's not cheating, it's practice." said Clockwork, his voice devoid of emotions.

"You're still interfering with time, giving that child knowledge of a possible future IS cheating." said the second Observant. "Be careful Clockwork, you are meddling with time here, while it is for the better of the timeline, be cautious, or we will take matter in our own hands." warned the first Observant. "Are you forgetting that I know everything? Trust me, this is for the better of the timeline, now go. I have a timeline to keep." said Clockwork, this time with his voice full of confidence.

Both Observants disappeared and Clockwork was left alone. 'Be prepared, Danielle Fenton, for that future is something you must be ready for.' thought Clockwork.

* * *

And Done! I hope I can make this 10 chapters long… read and review!

Oh, what did Clockwork do? No seriously, I don't even know myself... or do I? And, would the Observants cheat as well and interfere with the timeline directly? Would they really break their oath?

Next chapter, will Danielle get over her shock state? And what will the ghosts do next? And seriously, why is Clockwork meddling again?

Just keep reading!

And I might continue updating!


	6. The problems just began

6th chapter!

I want to thank everyone who reads and reviews the story. And a special thanks to Jimmie130 for beta-ing my story.

Sorry I haven't updated this sooner, my family took my laptop for some work ever since this morning... at 6 AM! And I haven't got it back until now... so here it is, and I don't know if the next chapter will be up in 3 days either since... I've got nothing... author's block, maybe tomorrow I'll have the first draft for Jimmie130 to beta it, but who knows... well... ONWARD!

_**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman, nuff said!**_

* * *

The problems just began

_**Ghost Zone, Unknown Parts.**_

A purple pumpkin pulsating energy, with a sword sheathed on top of it suddenly appeared out of nowhere and fell in the hands of a mysterious figure. The figure promptly removed the sword and freed the Fright Knight, along with his steed, Nightmare. Both figures landed on the big floating rock.

"I am free once again!" said the Fright Knight, "You are, and you failed." said the mysterious person with a familiar voice, with bloody red eyes, no pupils or whites, only deep red eyes. "Forgive me, master. I will not fail you next time." Said the Fright Knight while kneeling in front of the figure. "You better not. If we're going to defeat Daniel we're going to need to do everything right. No failures!" said the mysterious figure. "I did hit a target, perhaps it wasn't Danny Phantom, but it was a Phantom." replied the Fright Knight. "You mean Danielle? His clone?" asked the mysterious figure. "Yes." answered the Fright Knight.

Suddenly the figure's brain started to form a plan. "Well, if Danielle is out of duty then Daniel won't have more remedy than to take care of her until she recovers… that is if she recovers." said the figure while smirking evilly, showing a set of fangs. "You have done well, Fright Knight, now go, and tell everyone we are ready to attack. Danny Phantom will be distracted worrying over his little clone that he won't notice us attacking until it's too late." said the figure and then started to laugh maniacally. The Fright Knight stood up, mounted his steed and flew to the other ghosts.

_**Amity Park, Fenton Works.**_

Danny carrying Danielle, Sam, and Jazz returned to the Fenton Works building while Tucker went to the city hall to make some important preparations for Danielle's papers and for the next press conference, and Valerie and Star decided to hang out the rest of the day.

Danny carried her little sister to the guest room, that was now Danielle's room, and the three of them were trying to snap Danielle out of it. They tried pretty much everything they could to snap her out of her trance and the 13-year-old was still lying in bed, on fetal position, shivering hardly and staring off into space.

What they didn't realize is that she was coming to herself, but she was still shivering due to another factor besides fear. Only Danny noticed when his little sister was closing her eyes tightly and hugging herself tighter, like attempting to warm herself, that he knew what was going on.

Sam and Jazz didn't notice this because they were discussing what else could they do to snap her out of it. "Hey, I think she's coming back to herself." said Danny, getting the attention of his girlfriend and older sister. They both looked at Dani and then quizzically at Danny. "She's still shivering. I don't think that's coming back to herself." said Sam. "I know… just… lay a hand on her of something." replied Danny. Sam threw a look that said 'seriously?' to Danny, but she obeyed, and so did Jazz, when they both laid a hand on her forehead and shoulder respectively they pulled back quickly, like if it burned, but in fact, it almost froze their hands.

"What the-?" asked Sam before she remembered when Danny once went through this phase. Jazz did too, for what she was told, since she said "This means… she's developing ice powers?".

Danny nodded and tried to talk to Danielle. "Danielle? Can you hear me?" said Danny. "So…. cold…" replied weakly Danielle. Jazz went to her room and Sam went to Danny's damaged room and found some winter coats, they dressed Danielle in all of them, making a 5 inch thick cover of warm clothes and Danielle started to calm slightly, she was still shivering, but not badly, and the occasional icicle was starting to form on her hair.

Danny whistled, he didn't realized how bad it was when he had it himself, and now he started thinking of how to help his little sister with her new problem. Danny thought that Frostbite might be the best solution, after all, a friendly visit is never bad, and he did promised Danielle to introduce her to all of his ghost friends.

"We're going to take her to the Far Frozen in the Ghost Zone." said Danny. "What!" asked Sam, Danielle, and Jazz at the same time. "Frostbite in the one who knows most how to help her with this phase, besides, a friendly visit is never bad, and Danielle gets to meet Frostbite. If she stays here she will freeze to death and everyone around her." said Danny. The three females looked hesitatingly at each other, but finally complied.

"Okay, I'm going to ask Mom and Dad for the Specter Speeder, I sure hope they let us take it." said Danny. Danny went downstairs, while Sam and Jazz helped Danielle; it seemed like she had it bad, almost as bad as Danny. But Danny was capable of resisting it, Danielle didn't, she was literally freezing to death, this was due to the massive amounts of cold formed inside of her, she didn't felt them sooner due to the fact that she didn't used her ghost form as much as Danny, and the cold didn't formed as soon, but now it was striking her full force. She was already freezing to death.

The Fenton Portal was rebuilt thanks to the government funding, this time they improved it, the Fenton Portal 2.0, now capable of downloading music faster and with the button ON outside the portal.

Sam, Jazz, and Danielle waited for a few minutes before they heard Danny run upstairs to the room.

"Ok, Mom and Dad agreed to let us take her, but we have to hurry. Now!" said Danny when he appeared on the room, he and Jazz helped Danielle get to the Specter Speeder while Sam ran downstairs and prepared it. Both Jack and Maddie Fenton could only look sadly as Danielle appeared in the lab, with thick covers of winter clothes doing what they could to warm her, while she was shivering. "Be careful, all of you." said Maddie, "Good luck, Danny. Be sure to bring your little sister safe and not made an icicle." said Jack. "Trust me, bringing her frozen to death is the last thing I want to do." said Danny. All four passengers were ready and the Specter Speeder took off and entered the portal as Jack and Maddie Fenton waved them and wished them luck.

_**Ghost Zone, Skulker's Island.**_

Currently many ghosts were all inside a makeshift surveillance room, built by Skulker and Technus. Skulker was standing near Technus who was seated in front of the controls of the room, observing many screens that showed all of the rooms of the Fenton household, and the bedrooms of the rest of the Team Phantom members outside the Fenton family. They were observing a monitor that was showing the Specter Speeder take off and go through the portal into the Ghost Zone through a hidden camera. The background started moving, indicating that the camera was moving, it entered the portal and followed the Specter Speeder.

"Ok, the ghost children are coming. It will make the work easier, especially due to the fact that their team is half assembled. Are you ready?" said Skulker to all ghosts present in the room. Amongst them were Ember, who was at Skulker's side, The Box Ghost, The Lunch Lady, Spectra, and Bertrand, Johnny 13 with his Shadow and his girlfriend, Kitty, Youngblood and his parrot, Fright Knight with his horse, Nightmare, Nocturne, Bullet, Walker, and some of his men. Other ghosts such as Undergrowth and Vortex were still under custody of the Observants after being recaptured. Prince Aragon was a choice but without his dragon medallion he was useless, and other ghosts didn't make the cut.

Skulker was cautious of not alerting Danny's allies of their plan. Their plan was to take Danny out of the picture, and they would do whatever they wanted in the living world. And all of this thanks to the help of a certain mysterious figure.

There was a chorused yes as a response from every ghost currently located in the room. Skulker grinned, and everyone smiled. "Ok, let's move out!" said Skulker like commanding a platoon. All ghosts obeyed and started flying with Skulker leading them. On Skulker's left hand, a small monitor popped up, this showed a radar that showed him the location of the Specter Speeder.

As all the ghosts were getting far away from the floating island, a strange figure, the same that talked to the Fright Knight, was inside the makeshift surveillance room, and looked at the monitor that showed him the Specter Speeder. "So… the robot spies I provided Skulker and Technus with are doing their job." said the figure out loud, as he looked at all the monitors. "Well, it seems that Danielle has a very strong cold… I wonder…" pondered the figure. "Oh well, no matter, once they have defeated Daniel, I'll make sure they don't dispose of him, he might be useful, and if he doesn't obey me, I can always use some leverage to get him obey me." said the figure, as he looked at Sam, Danielle, and Jazz, along with Danny in the Specter Speeder, the spy robot was flying at a safe distance to not be noticed and still provide good visual coverage.

"I should better go there, I'm pretty sure Daniel and Danielle had missed me after all this time. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the figure and he zoomed away, with the intention of locating the Specter Speeder.

_**Ghost Zone, Random Location.**_

The Specter Speeder zoomed rapidly through the Ghost Zone, Danielle's shivering was getting worse, and was ever starting to look blue from the immense amount of cold inside of her. Everyone was worried, especially Danny. He didn't want his young sister to suffer, and even as Sam was making the contraption go as fast as it could, he wanted to arrive fast to the Far Frozen. He knew that Frostbite would help; after all, Danny was the Great One to Frostbite and his people.

But if Danny's worries weren't high enough, the Specter Speeder was attacked by the back of it, and it started shaking. "Land the Specter Speeder. We've got company!" said Danny as he changed into his ghostly persona, fazed the Specter Speeder and was outside ready to greet the ghost that attacked them.

Unfortunately, he wasn't greeted by a ghost, but actually ghosts. All of the ghosts that were with Skulker in his island were there, Skulker and Ember were facing Danny, as Danny was surrounded to his left by Spectra in her dark form and Bertrand who morphed into a tiger, to his right by Johnny on his motorcycle with Kitty and Shadow with him, and behind him by Walker and some of his goons, while The Box Ghost, the Lunch Lady, Youngblood, Nocturne, the Fright Knight mounting Nightmare, Bullet and more of Walker's men surrounded the Specter Speeder as Technus invaded it and managed to deactivate it's defenses.

Inside the Specter Speeder, Jazz and Sam armed themselves with a Fenton Bazooka, a Fenton Wrist Ray, several thermoses and a Specter Deflector. "Stay here Danielle, we'll be right back." said Jazz to her little sister. She and Sam were worried, with so many ghosts surrounding them, and with Danielle out because of the cold, they had to hurry or else she would freeze herself and everyone to death. "No… I want… to help." Said Danielle trying to fight the coldness invading her and her senses. "You are too weak, and the cold would be affecting you, you need to rest." said Jazz. She and Sam left the Specter Speeder, and proceeded to attack the ghosts.

Danny was trying the best he could to fend himself of the attacking ghosts, but with the mixed attacks from Skulker, Ember, Walker and his goons, and Spectra and Bertrand, he had his hands full, not to mention Shadow's offensive movements, Johnny 13's taunting, and Kitty trying to kiss him away from Johnny's motorcycle. A couple of her kisses reached some of Walker's goons, which in turn made Walker mad and distracted him, Danny was able to nail a hit on him, but Skulker blasted him away, and Ember threw an energy punch from her guitar to him.

Danny didn't want to say this, but he was definitively screwed.

And if that was bad, Sam and Jazz had their hands full with Youngblood taunting them, the Fright Knight trying to send them to the dimension of fear, Nightmare trying to squash them, and the Box Ghost, the Lunch Lady, Bullet with more of Walker's men attacking them, and Technus nullifying the speeder's defenses. Danielle knew she was needed, and even if it meant sacrificing herself, she wasn't willing to let her friends and family to be defeated, so she changed to her ghost form and fazed the speeder and attacked everyone surrounding Sam and Jazz, surprising everyone. Technus came out and was about to attack her before Danielle formed ecto spheres with her hands and feet and proceeded to throw them away, nailing Youngblood, Technus, Fright Knight, Bullet, Walker's men, The Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady.

Nocturne sneaked up on her and was about to put her to sleep, but Danielle started to shiver badly, and an ice wave came out of her, freezing Nocturne. She felt better for a moment and decided to help Danny.

Danny was injured, not badly, but he was about to be seriously injured until a couple of green ecto blasts entered his view and nailed Spectra and Kitty. He saw behind him and found Danielle floating in her ghost form, and she was shivering. "Danielle! What are you going!" said Danny. "He-he-helping you!" replied Danielle trying to stop herself from shivering, she flew to the ghosts and attacked them with all she had, Danny decided to help her, and Sam and Jazz mounted the Specter Speeder to help them once they finished defeating the ghosts that attacked them.

"She's crazy! She's going to finish freezing herself up!" said Sam as she activated the Specter Speeder. "Well, she is Danny's clone. She's as stubborn as he is." replied Jazz. They were both ready to help both Phantoms in the battle.

Danny had split himself in four and attacked Skulker, Ember, Johnny, Kitty, Shadow, Walker and his goons, as Danielle was handling Spectra, Bertrand, and more of Walker's guards. Danny tried to freeze them so they could stop being a nuisance but they always dodged his icy attacks.

The Specter Speeder started to blasts ghosts, hitting all of Walker's goons and Skulker. This made Skulker mad and attacked the Specter Speeder with his missiles, rendering the speeder's weapons useless.

Danny, Danielle, Sam, and Jazz were worried, especially when Danny was attacked and was thrown to the Specter Speeder. He was badly injured now and he changed to his human form. Both Sam and Jazz gasped. Danny was unconscious on the speeder's windshield, the speeder's weapons were useless, and even they and their guns were nothing against the ghosts in front of them. That's when they remembered Danielle, she was outside and she was in a bad state due to her freezing powers developing.

Danielle was shivering madly, and the remaining ghosts surrounded her believing she was shivering of terror because of them, they were deciding what to do with her. "What do we do with little dipstick here?" asked Ember. "I say leave her to me, she could use some therapy, she has bad feelings welling up inside of her." said Spectra, "Nothing like a reject teenager with broken dreams, hopes and feelings to feed yourself with." said Bertrand.

Penelope Spectra laid a hand on her but she retracted it quickly. "Ow! She's freezing to death. I can't absorb her bad feelings like this!" said Spectra. Suddenly Danielle started to glow blue and shiver even more. "She has the whelp's ice power! Run!" said Skulker. Unfortunately, Danielle released the ice built inside of her and froze all the ghosts surrounding her, passed out and changed into her human form.

Sam and Jazz piloted carefully the Specter Speeder and managed to get Danny and Danielle inside the vehicle and flew away to the Far Frozen, they were very worried about Danny and Danielle. Danny was injured, and Danielle was one step closer to freeze herself from the inside. The hurried to the Far Frozen and were glad to see the icy realm enter view, so they sped further and entered it.

On the location of the fight, were the ghosts laid either frozen or passed out, the mysterious figure laid a black-gloved hand on one of the frozen ghosts and powered his hand, making it glow pink. The ice started to melt, and Skulker was released. Soon Ember, Johnny, Kitty, Walker, his men, Spectra, Bertrand and Nocturne were released from their frozen state as everyone else who was defeated were woken up.

"Another defeat, and under the hands of Danny, Danielle, Samantha and Jasmine… and you had them on your grasp, they were yours, and you were still defeated. This. Is. Unacceptable!" said the figure. "It wasn't our fault, the little dipstick froze us. We didn't know she had ice powers." replied Ember in defense. "You still failed." said simple the figure. "If you think you're so good why don't you do it yourself?" said Spectra. "That's because I still have the element of surprise and I plan on using it for the right moment. Now that Danielle developed ice powers we need to worry, we need all the ghosts we can get assistance from and prepare ourselves. We will invade Amity Park with an army they didn't even saw the King of Ghost have under his command!" said the figure.

All ghosts present agreed and flew to unknown parts in the search for more ghosts ready to invade Amity Park and defeat Danny Phantom, once and for all.

As the figure was left alone, he said out loud "Soon, Daniel, soon you will join me, and you will betray your family, friends, and loved ones and serve me along with your mother. And you Danielle… well, your problems just began."

This figure, grinned madly flashing his fanged teeth. This figure sported white clothes, black gloves and boots, had a black V-neck on his white shirt, black belt, a cape, that was white on one side and red on the other. He also was physically built, having a wide torso and firm, strong muscles. He had black hair shaped like horns, black short beard, blue skin, aside his deep red eyes and white teeth with a set of fangs.

The figure known as Vlad Plasmius, wrapped his cape around him and teleported elsewhere. A loud sinister laugh could be heard in the background.

* * *

And the figure's identity is revealed! Like if it was a huge surprise!

Well, that's it, Danielle's problems just began. And let's hope I seriously update this. But you're gonna have to read to know it. Review, please!


	7. Friends, Family and Fruitloops

7th! Lucky number!

And now a fun fact: While I haven't even gone through the whole plot I had, or will have, planned for this story, or even anything for it before it's ending, I already have a defined plot for the sequel of this story, a start, and even the ending of the sequel! Now I just have to find what goes in the middle of both stories, and I even have already plans for the end of this trilogy! Too bad that the sequel to this story includes two human OCs that have an important part in the story, but afterwards nothing else, you'll see it. Don't worry though; they are both males over their 50s. And the 3rd story? You're asking what's the plot of that story? Oh, you'll see… hehe.

Also, as a side note… I know what you're thinking… NO! And if you don't just read the first paragraph with more focus and you'll find out what I'm talking about.

As an extra shameless plug, I posted the trailer for the sequel, but as a trailer it holds spoilers… so… don't read it until I'm done with the story, though if you want to read it, just do it.

Also, everyone, go back to chapter 4 and remember, she's still wearing those clothes, and she haven't worn her recently purchased clothes. I will make her wear the new clothes though.

Extra: It took me a while, but before I could make a scene here I had to download 'Urban Jungle' and use it as a reference for the scene, you know what scene I'm talking about, it's basically my carbon copy of the scene, with a few changes since it's with Dani now.

_**Disclaimer: I only own myself, Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and the Russians want my pelt! *shudders*  
**_

**PRE-POSTING EDIT: OMFG! I just realized something awful! I'm starting to make Danielle look a freaking Mary Sue! *you boo as you throw me tomatoes***

**I know… I know… ugh… I feel disgusted, hopefully THIS might reduce some, the comment I mean, NO! She's not a Mary Sue and never WILL… so, I'm just going to explain it, unfortunately I can only explain it IN the story, when it's over, so you can understand it better, also, the next story will have a scene that might make Dani look Sue-ish, and no, not THAT one, but I will explain it, just roll with it. OK? Thanks. P.S.: The scene is a conversation between Jack, Maddie and Jazz, just so you know, the only thing I find Sue-ish in it is… oh well, you'll see, but seriously, I will explain it, it's an idea I like to mess with. Is a theory I consider that also applies to us, but as I said it will be explained near the end of this story, so… stay close. Also... maybe what I have in mind mihgt make Danielle more MS-ish, but... she already has that trait so it probably won't... but you know... roll with it... it actually makes sense... or it does to me.  
**

* * *

Friends, Family and Fruitloops

_**Ghost Zone, Far Frozen**_

Danielle was currently laying in an ice-like table, around her, many of the Far Frozen people were currently watching her and making sure she was alright. They already diagnosed that Danielle was currently developing ice powers as Danny once had, with the difference that hers wasn't as developed as Danny was, and she unleashed enough ice from her body to not have the needed of using a de-icing chamber like Danny once had to.

Next to her was Danny who was also being observed by the Far Frozen ghosts, making sure the 'Great One' was recovering from the recent battle he had with the many ghosts that ambushed them.

In another room that looked like a frozen living room, Sam, Jazz and Frostbite were talking about the recent news and events and explaining everything about Danielle and her relation to Danny, since Frostbite immediately noticed the difference, or perhaps the similarities, between the two when Sam and Jazz arrived with the Specter Speeder in the frozen realm looking for his help.

He was told of everything about Danielle, from Vlad's cloning project to the morning events, and even about what happened in the recent fight that left Danny and Dani unconscious.

At the end of it, Frostbite was surprised of everything that he was told about Danny and his 'little sister'. He understood as well that Danny wouldn't want anything with Vlad Plasmius, and Frostbite understood this, but having the heart to forgive the little girl that worked for the fruitloop was something that made him respect Danny more, if that was possible.

"So… how are they?" asked Sam after a few minutes of silence. "Let's go see them. Shall we?" replied Frostbite. The three of them stood up and left the room, they turned left and proceeded down the hall until they got to the room both Danny's were being taken care of.

Danny was recovering from his wounds, one of another might leave a scar but nothing serious since they might disappear with time, and Danielle was shivering, not badly, but still shivering, luckily she didn't had any wounds, and she was still safe from freezing to death, especially with the extra-warm white coat they gave her after they learned of her developing freezing powers.

"They're both fine, soon they'll wake up." said one of the Far Frozen doctors. And it wasn't a lie, soon Danielle woke up, she was starting to shiver more, but she was still OK. "Ugh, what happened?" asked Danielle as she sat up. "Oh nothing, except that you almost froze to death by fighting the ghosts. What were you thinking?" answered Jazz, starting to scold the younger girl.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let them beat you. And it worked… didn't it?" asked Dani. "It was by pure luck that you froze them while not freezing yourself to death, you're also very lucky of not ending in a worse state." said Sam. "I'm sorry." said Danielle. "Is ok, we're just fine you're alive, and Danny too." replied Jazz while looking at Danny, who was next to them. "Is he OK?" asked Danielle.

"He's fine, Great One's sibling." said Frostbite. Danielle looked at him and gasped frightfully. "No need to be scared, little girl. I am Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen, the Great One's humble servant, and a friend of his and yours." said Frostbite. Danielle relaxed immediately. "Sorry, I'm not really used to meeting giant snow monsters." said Danielle shamefully. "Hahaha. No need, little one. Rest, soon you will have to learn to control your ice powers soon." replied Frostbite.

"Wait, really?" asked Dani. "Yes, we the Far Frozen would be more than grateful of helping the Great One's sibling into learning and controlling her new power." answered Frostbite as he created a small ice crystal and gave it to Danielle. "Wow, cool, but why would you help me just like that?" asked Dani.

"Well, we the Far Frozen are honored in helping you, it's not very often we get to train someone as legendary as the Great One or his sibling into controlling their powers in our special arena." said Frostbite. "You're just going to watch me mess up, right?" asked Danielle. "Correct. We take our humor from wherever we can. We, the Far Frozen, don't get much entertainment being away from any other people or ghosts in the Ghost Zone, since nobody comes near this frozen wasteland and our people need the humor from wherever they can take it." replied Frostbite.

"Figures. So, when will Danny wake up?" asked Danielle. As on cue, Danny started moving and his eyes slowly opened. He opened his mouth to let out a groan and everyone was warned of his awakening. "Danny, are you OK?" asked Sam worriedly. "Yeah… I'm OK." answered Danny while sitting up. He and Sam hugged and kissed. "Eww… I'm not used to that." said Danielle. When Danny and Sam broke the kiss he said, "Well, get used to it." said Danny.

Danny then asked Danielle "Are you OK?"; "Yeah, I'm fine." answered Danielle. "And you?" asked Danny to Sam and Jazz. "We're both fine. But we're more worried about you and Danielle. YOU took quite a beating and SHE was one step closer to becoming an icicle." replied Sam.

"At least, she's OK. And now that we're here, she can train her powers. Just so you know-" started saying Danny to his little sister before he was cut off. "They're going to train me and they expect me mess up. I know it, he told me." interrupted Danielle, pointing with her thumb at Frostbite. "For now rest, Great Ones. You will need it." said Frostbite. Both Danny's complied and laid down again as Sam sat on Danny's table and Jazz on Danielle's table and watched them sleep.

_**Amity Park, Fenton household**_

Jack and Madeline Fenton were currently busying themselves with whatever inventions they could come up with, unfortunately, they couldn't concentrate with the fact that their newly adopted daughter could be currently freezing to death and they just stayed there, hoping that Danny would get her to his ghost friends in the frozen realm and bring her back safe and unfrozen. They knew Danny would get her on time, but when your youngest daughter, despite the fact of being adopted and/or the result of an experiment of an obsessed madman, is in danger you just CAN'T stand on the sidelines hoping for the best.

They never saw that they would get attached to the little girl so quickly; it took them some time to get used to Danny and his powers after the Disasteroid incident, even after they got over their tight relationship of one day due to getting used to the fact that your main target was your son and you felt guilty about it.

The fact that they got attached and used to the little girl so easily, despite what she was, and her origins, powers and main reason of existence didn't faze them and didn't change their minds at all. They thought it was a parent thing, due to Danielle being technically their daughter, but they both knew it was something else; it was as if Danielle was a missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle, an important piece, and piece that was always there, even if technically she wasn't there at all. Like something intangible that they knew existed but couldn't hold a grasp of it.

And now that Danielle was there they felt… dare they say it, complete, a full family, it was as if Dani was something that was destined to be a part of the family, maybe it was something else, but this feeling of something missing was something they barely felt since they were always busy and barely had time to even take care of their own original children.

Even their children must have felt the same feeling of something missing but made nothing of it. Danny perhaps wasn't even feeling the missing part due to, literally, this missing part being inside of him prior the accident. And after with his hectic double life he no longer had to handle. And Jazz not feeling it herself due to doing lots of research and studying, keeping herself busy.

Yet, they all knew that now this feeling was gone, and they could feel how before, the small sense of a missing part was now gone, as if it never existed in the past.

"I can't handle this. I can't just stand her doing nothing knowing that Danielle may need our help." said Maddie as she placed the Fenton Bazooka she was working with on the table in front of her. "Honey, you know that Danny will protect her no matter what. After all she is a Fenton, and we Fentons are all about family." replied Jack as he tried to console her wife. "I know, Jack, but… what if they need us… I just need to talk to them." said Maddie.

She hurried to one of the monitors and tried to contact Danny, Dani, Sam and Jazz. "Hello? Danny? Are you there?" tried Maddie, only to be greeted by static. "Jazz? Sam? Danielle?" tried Maddie once again, only to be greeted by more static. "They're not responding. What if something happened to them!" said Maddie. She typed away trying to find the location of the speeder. She triangulated the location of the speeder using the radio signal it was giving, thanks to the map Danny provided her she found the signal was emitting from a distant icy realm, the Far Frozen realm.

"They're at the Far Frozen!" said Maddie happily, knowing fully her son brought Danielle to his friend. Suddenly the screen changed and showed a white giant yeti on the screen. "Call Frostbite." said the yeti to someone off screen he turned to. "Hey! Who are you? Are you the Far Frozen people Danny told us about?" asked Jack. "We are. Who are you?" answered the yeti ghost. "We're his parents. Is he Ok?" asked Maddie.

Soon the giant snowman got away from the screen and it showed a different snowman dressed in blue robes. Jazz was with him. "Mom? Dad?" asked Jazz. "Jazz! Where are Danny, Danielle and Sam?" asked Maddie. "They're OK. Danielle is fine, she will soon learn to control her freeze powers, Sam is with Danny and he's recovering from his wounds." said Jazz before realizing she gave a piece of information she shouldn't and slapped her mouth.

"Recovering from his wounds? Who hurt him? Who dared put a finger on my son!" asked Maddie scornfully. Both Jack and Frostbite backed away. "Mom, he's ok. We just had a run-in with a bunch of ghosts. He's gonna be fine. We defeated the ghosts." said Jazz trying to calm down her enraged mother. Luckily, Maddie relaxed and both Jack and Frostbite got closer to their respective screens. "OK and what were the snow people doing in the Specter Speeder?" asked Maddie. "They were repairing it. It got damaged by the ghosts." answered Jazz. "Well, as long as you're OK is what matters." said Jack.

"Yes and as soon as Danielle learns to control her ice powers we'll go home." said Jazz. "Ok, be sure to bring our daughter safe and sound." replied Maddie. "Wow, you sure got used to this quickly." commented Jazz. "I know, is just like… like if it feels right." said Maddie. "We can't explain it, but it's like if something is telling us this the way it was supposed to be. Like if she was a part of this family already, though technically she was. Being Danny's clone and all." said Jack.

"I understand. I feel like if she was my little sister for over ten years rather than one day. Its weird." said Jazz. "Well, if it feels right we might as well do it. Be safe, sweetie. Bye!" said Maddie. "And watch out for unfriendly ghosts, Jazzypants!" said Jack. "Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" said Jazz somewhat angry to the nickname her dad just used. The screen cleared and it showed the speeder's location again.

"They're fine. That's good." said Maddie. "See? I told you Danny would take care of her." said Jack. "Yeah, but I'm worried about the fact that they were attacked by ghosts, more than one. It's a little suspicious, even in a dimension full of ghosts." wondered Maddie. "True, but maybe we're just being paranoid, we should get working honey." said Jack. "Fine." said Maddie. But they both still had a nagging feeling of suspicion about the recent ghost attack.

_**Ghost Zone, Far Frozen **_(A/N: By the way, I had fun with this scene, you'll see)

Danny, Sam and Jazz were currently standing close to Danielle and Frostbite in the center of the stadium arena Danny once was trained to use his ice powers. Jazz already filled Danny, Dani and Sam with her conversation with her parents, minus the part of her family talking about Danielle and how they adjusted quickly to her, and they were now observing as Frostbite started to teach Danielle how to control her freezing powers.

Danny suggested Sam and Jazz to stand at a safe distance, he recalls his experience where he hurt and froze accidentally a few of the Far Frozen, Frostbite being the first frozen victim, and while he didn't want to, he thought that Danielle might go through the same experience.

"Danielle, your first lesson: Stop shivering." said Frostbite. "I-I- I- I can't!" replied Danielle who was now looking too blue for her taste, since it reminded her of something she wished she didn't want to remember, and shivering as bad as before, with the usual icicle forming in her front bangs, and she futilely tried to keep herself warm by hugging herself.

"That's because the cold is contained within you, and ever since your… existence with ghost powers, you had released it in only small amounts." explained Frostbite.

"Like whe-when?" asked Danielle. "Whenever you sensed a ghost nearby." answered Frostbite. "My gho-ghost sense? That's been a part of my ice powers all along?" replied Danielle while looking at her hands before hugging herself again.

"Exactly, and now you must learn to let it out all at once. Now, concentrate, and build your freeze energy until there's nowhere for it to go, but out." said Frostbite.

"Ok, here goes nothing." said Danielle. She started to concentrate and build her energy, she started shining blue, and Frostbite backed away, the memories of what happened before when he trained Danny still fresh in his mind.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" and Danielle released her ice powers. "Huh? Great, I feel normal again. Nice going, Frostbite… Frostbite?" said Danielle. Frostbite was shocked, looking at something behind Dani and as she turned around she saw why. She accidentally froze Danny.

Danny was frozen with a smile and with his left hand up, with a thumb pointing to the sky. Sam and Jazz carefully peered over the shoulders of the frozen half-ghost.

"Uh… can I get a warm blanket over here?" asked Danielle.

Next was training her aim with ice spikes. As Danny, now de-frosted, Sam and Jazz stood at a safe distance, being smart enough to be behind Dani, Frostbite showed her how to throw ice spikes to the targets set in front of her. Frostbite's hand glowed light blue and he fired a volley of ice spikes to their targets, hitting the center of all the wooden targets, and all of the Far Frozen cheered their leader.

It was Danielle's turn and she builds enough energy in her hands to throw a volley of ice spikes of her own, as she threw them; they missed their targets, flying to the yetis behind the targets. Danielle winced in fear, but the people of the Far Frozen behind the targets only raised a few wooden targets of their own, that were struck by the ice spikes. This time the Far Frozen were taking precautions and everyone let out relieved sighs.

Next was using her ice rays with her eyes. A contraption nearby tossed a metallic disc to the air and Frostbite used his ice vision to freeze it successfully. The contraption shot another metallic disc and Danielle shot it, successfully hitting the target, but her ice ray continued, not knowing how to control the flow of ice energy, and the frozen disc became an iceberg and when Dani finally stopped shooting it with her ice vision, it fell on a few of the Far Frozen in the crowd, and this time Danielle did flinch.

"Hmm… that's new. Well, maybe we can still sell some snacks after all." said Frostbite as he walked away and Dani stared at him leaving.

Soon, the speeder was finished and Danny, Dani, Sam, and Jazz were ready to board it and Frostbite was there to wish them a happy journey, in the background we could see some of the Far Frozen people, most of them the ones Dani accidentally hurt.

"Well, this is goodbye for now Frostbite. Thanks for all the help, and sorry for all the… trouble we caused." apologized Danny. "Yeah, sorry." said Danielle. "Is OK, great ones. At least this time we met in not-so-dire consequences as we did in past times." replied Frostbite.

"Well, we gotta go; Mom and Dad will probably be worried, and angry at us. See ya later, Frostbite." said Danny as he, and his girlfriend and sisters entered the speeder. "Bye, guys!" said Danielle as she waved to the Far Frozen. And the Far Frozen ran in fear as her hand started glowing blue.

"Oops." said Danielle while looking at her hand. "Is ok, now, remember Danielle, you control the power, it does not control you." said Danielle. "Yeah, thanks for all." said Danielle as she managed to quell the ice powers on her right hand and hugged Frostbite, or at least as much as she could hug of his big neck with her small hands.

"Goodbye, Dani Fenton, may we meet again." said Frostbite as she let go. Dani entered the speeder with a smile and it flew away as its passengers waved at Frostbite and he waved back.

On the trip home Dani was more than happy of testing her new powers, she made a diamond like Frostbite had shown her before, and made a long ice spear, and finally a snowball. "This power is awesome and perfect for snowball fights when it's not winter." said happily Dani before throwing her snowball to Danny, hitting him in the face.

"HEY!" said Danny before he created his own snowball and threw it at Dani, also hitting her face. "HEY!" said the younger hybrid.

"Stop it you two. Leave it for when we return to Earth." scolded Jazz as she continued to drive the speeder. "Sure, Mom." groaned both hybrids mockingly. Jazz shook her head and said "I swear no matter how much I think of it, this is just weird and creepy. I'm surprised you're not freaked out." the last part directed to Sam.

Sam replied "Well, Danny did told me about it when we had a talk as soon as he returned from meeting the world's leaders in person. So I kinda had a thought of these things already."

Jazz, shocked, yelled "What! Since that long! And he didn't told anyone else!" and glared at Danny. Though both Danny's flinched at the intensity of the glare. Danny replied "Hey! What could I do? We're a couple and we're not supposed to have secrets! That's what she told me."

Dani said "You don't? How come?" Danny replied "You'll understand when you get older… OW!" the last part was due to the fact he was once again, struck by a snowball now splattered across his face.

Dani giggled as Danny wiped of the snow from his face. The past days have been weird, but this is what happens when you're part of the Fenton family, she reminded herself. This thought however, brought a small pain in her heart. She may be Danny's clone, but that didn't make her more family. It doesn't matter whether she was family because of her blood relations to them, or the fact that she was a good friend of the family like Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Star were.

Still, there was still that hopeful voice in the back of her head telling her that she was, IS, a part of the family, and not because of being a friend or the clone of a family member, but because she was her own person, a girl that needed a family, and, sometimes she even got to believe it fully, making the small pain go away, the missing member of this family if she dared to think it herself.

Life couldn't be better, she thought.

_**Wisconsin, Vlad's old mansion. The same time. **_(Dialogue style changes here, this is to avoid confusion and you don't mix the talking character, I'm also lazy to change the rest of the story accordingly)_**  
**_

"Ah, life couldn't be better. Its gouda." said the Dairy King with his southern accent.

He, the Vulture Ghosts and the Ecto-pusses were in Vlad's old lab, now a pool room, with one half of the room now had a 10ft deep pool, and the other half of the room with tables, benches and fold-out seats. The other experiments of animal ghosts of Vlad were in some other rooms of the mansion. Now that their old owner was gone they could whatever they wanted, even trash the place if they pleased, but it was their home so they didn't destroy it… entirely.

The portal was closed by Danny's request and it was the only condition for the ghosts to live in peace in the mansion, aside from not going to scare people unless they got close to the mansion. The pool was built by the very same ghosts and it serves as their form of relaxation, apart from doing anything else in the mansion, like trying Vlad's prototype massage bots that worked pretty well.

The Dairy King was currently sitting in one of the fold-out seats, with his hands behind his head, his eyes closed in enjoyment of the relaxation they've been for the last 2 months since Vlad left.

One of the vultures sitting next to him said "Yeah, nice change, Vlad never gave us a vacation..." Another one said "Or a pool…" The last one said "Or anything good for that matter!"

The ecto-pusses were enjoying the water so they weren't part of the conversation; both of them were swimming above the surface or the water in the pool, wearing sunglasses, and enjoying their relaxation time, not that they could talk anyways.

Ever since Vlad's half-ghost identity was revealed there was the chance many curious organizations around the world, especially the FBI and the GIW would come and try to take at look at all of Vlad's properties, but luckily it wasn't the scenario since the survival of the planet was far more important.

Once Planet Earth was safe from the Disasteroid, the risk existed again, but Danny managed to convince the president to leave Vlad's former mansion in Wisconsin be and leave the ghosts stay there with the promise that they wouldn't cause trouble to the human population and the portal would be closed at all times. This was indeed the case and now all the ghostly inhabitants of the mansion could stay in peace there, metaphorically. But the peace wouldn't last long, though. They never heard the door of the portal open, and they weren't aware of the figure that now entered through it to the room.

"So, enjoying a little break, are we?" asked a mysterious, but familiar voice to the six occupants of the room. The Dairy King answered, "Yeah we- *gasp*" and as he turned around he saw him. Vladimir Plasmius.

Behind Plasmius was the new open Ghost Portal he must've opened using his palm print. The Dairy King stuttered "I-I thought… you-you were in space!" The Vultures and the ecto-pusses alarmed at the sight of their old master.

Vlad replied "I was, but after I got a ride back to Earth and to my utter astonishment saw it was still standing, I thought it would be great to return to my humble mansion to rest, because spending time in space is definitively NOT a pleasant experience. And to my surprise I find YOU having a vacation!" Vlad was definitively mad, no doubt.

The Dairy King said "Well… we-we decided to relax since, you know… besides, we got to stay here thanks for Danny being the hero of the world and got us to stay here, dont'cha know?"

Vlad answered "I do… another surprising piece of knowledge I discovered once I managed to return to the planet. But now I ask you to, GET THIS WHOLE PLACE BACK TO ITS OLD STATE IMMEDIATELY!"

Vlad's shouting didn't go unheard as on the floors above the sound of loud rumbling and animal sounds gave away that they heard him, knew of his presence and now decided to follow Vlad's orders.

As the ghosts in the old lab left, Vlad went to a switch nearby to his right and pulled the switch, causing the pool and everything else disappear underground and pulled back his old laboratory machines, tables and equipment, some machines that worked, others simply prototypes of weapons he wanted to use, amongst them some parts of the ecto-suit Danny once used, now somewhat rebuilt, but only a leg and an arm was rebuilt, the rest of the suit was not built, and Vlad tried to built it from scratch but it was proven difficult so he stopped trying, believing he was powerful enough already, anyways.

Vlad went to the other side of the room, touched the wall and pressed a small square the size of his palm into the wall and it opened a small vault to its side.

Vlad pulled out the contents of the vault and grinned maliciously.

Vlad then took the contents that were formerly in the hidden vault and headed to a nearby computer. He said "Skulker, report." In the screen appeared the metallic face with flaming Mohawk and green eyes that belonged to Skulker. Skulker replied "We have found many ghosts willing to help us take the human world; we even freed some old friends of yours from the Observants as you requested. We await your command."

Vlad's grin only grew, and he said "Good, be prepared, we'll attack tomorrow, while Danny is in school and so most of his team of ghost-hunting friends, it will only leave Danielle, Jack and my beautiful Maddie at his house, and that will be the perfect moment to strike."

Skulker grinned evilly as well and said "Understood. What do you have in mind Plasmius?"

Vlad answered "Oh nothing, I just have something planned for Danielle, and I'm pretty sure EVERYONE will be surprised."

Vlad finished the transmission with Skulker and eyed once again the contents that used to reside in the vault. "Let's see how you manage with this one Danielle, and let's see how everyone else manages the truth about you. And this time, I will succeed in becoming the Earth's dictator, and I will no longer underestimate you." and Vlad proceeded to laugh maliciously to the winds.

Once Vlad finished laughing he examined what was in his hands, the objects that would surely help him defeat Danny once and for all, and help him dispose of Danielle: The Ghost Gauntlets.

* * *

Done! Chapter 7 is over! And I will try to make another chapter as soon as I can, so sorry for the long wait and an extra thanks to all the loyal readers/reviewers and I'm extra sorry for not posting this sooner, I hope this can make you relax as I try to work on chapter 8. I said I had big plans, you can guess what those plans are… and no, while the gauntlets might be a reference to TUE it isn't, Danielle, nor Danny are depressed of filled with guilt for their ghost sides to become evil once they are separated… what I have in mind is so gruesome it would border amongst the M-rated horror… but it's not that gruesome… hopefully...

Also, sorry for changing a little of the dialogue type, but I decided it would be easier to read the story and picture the conversations go a little like that, and I won't change the rest of the chapter (or story) accordingly since I just finished it and I'm lazy so deal with it, next chapters will be in my new dialogue format.

Oh well… review please! Me love reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 is up! Oh and it might take a while for chapter 8, I'm halfway done, but I'm lazy and I have homework to do, procrastinators unite!

Have fun reading!


	9. Story's over folks

Sorry people, but I will not write anymore… it just grew off me… I'm a procrastinator… what can I say?

If anyone wants to continue my stories feel free to, just tell me so.

This message and this story will self destruct in one week. You have been warned, we're talking about ten kilotons of TNT here! RUN!

(I mean it… I'm done writing… reading and critiquing is easier… that and I have to go back to university in two weeks.)


End file.
